


Nós dois somos o meu OTP

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fans & Fandom, Dah3, Fanfic Campeã Dah, Ficwriter!Stan, HighRanger, Kyle Gado D+, Leitor-Fanboy!Kyle, M/M, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: Stan é um ficwriter de um fandom flopado, e apesar da baixa autoestima Kyle é o leitor crítico e exigente que ama as fics dele, se os dois começam a interagir a culpa é do(s) OTP(s).





	1. Tudo lixo, não leia.

**Author's Note:**

> [STYLE]  
[Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 3]
> 
> FANFIC CAMPEÃ DAH3
> 
> ** Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por ClotsQueen, e qualquer semelhança com situações reais é mera coincidência... o que quer dizer que me inspirei na minha vida e na de TODO MUNDO no fandom. **
> 
> Oieeee!!!
> 
> Esta fic foi escrita para atender ao "Desafio Aprendi Algo Hoje 3", cuja tag é #Dah3, meu casal sorteado foi Style [Stan x Kyle], o tema geral é "Social Media/Dinâmica De Fandom"!
> 
> Escolhi como subtema "Fandom AU" porque sou DESESPERADA para escrever Stan!FWFAV do Kyle! 😍
> 
> Essa fic vai ter 3 capítulos, e sim, ficou enoooorme, imensa e eu escreveria uma long de 50K tranquilamente, porque o tema só oferece mais e mais para explorar!  
Vou postar entre hoje e amanhã para dar tempo e folga para quem quiser ler!
> 
> Algumas explicações nas Notas Finais, especialmente palavras marcadas com * para quem por acaso não saiba o significado, e aconselho ler o disclaimer lá embaixo da sinopse!
> 
> * A capa eu mesma fiz, com imagens tiradas do pinterest, e vou dizer que eu amei ela apesar de simples *
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

Stan desligou o computador exausto, retirou os óculos esfregando o polegar e o indicador nos olhos, massageando as pálpebras cansadas.

— Dia longo, hein, Marsh. — O colega dele falou acenando, gentilmente colocando um copo de café sobre a mesa de Stan. — Até amanhã!

Era quarta-feira, conseguira vencer sua cota da semana, e ainda tinha dois dias sobrando, finalmente teria uma pequena folga para planejar o que vinha pela frente.

Ainda terminando a faculdade aos 23 anos, Stan equilibrava um emprego temporário em uma pequena editora de cartões festivos, com sua vida acadêmica. Era um pouco corrido, mas adorava o que fazia, os pequenos poemas que criava eram desafiadores e — por incrível que pudesse parecer— vendiam bem, ele tinha esperança de um dia poder publicar todos, devidamente impressos, como uma coletânea.

Guardou os óculos no estojo, fechou a mochila e apanhou sua jaqueta jeans favorita, jogando-a por cima dos ombros. Na Califórnia o inverno começava a soprar, Stan achava o jeans prático e formal para o trabalho, mas não era só por isso que essa era a peça de roupa favorita dele.

A jaqueta trazia o logotipo de seu personagem favorito.

Stan era fã de uma saga de livros, escritos por dois autores em conjunto, recentemente a saga ganhou uma versão de livros ilustrados. O primeiro livro foi lançado quando Stan ainda estava entrando no Ensino Médio, e foi muito importante para a formação dele.

Os títulos posteriores saíam a cada dois ou três anos em média, e foi no intervalo do segundo para o terceiro livro que Stan descobriu uma coisa que ele simplesmente amava fazer...

Ele se tornou um escritor de fanfics.

Na ânsia de presentear os personagens com momentos que Stan acreditava que eles mereciam; ou na animação de compartilhar uma cena que poderia muito bem ter acontecido, Stan descrevia interações, relacionamentos, diálogos... com tudo o que imaginava, e postava na internet, em um grande site de fanfics, compartilhando esse momento com outros fãs.

Ele não se achava exatamente bom nisso, mas era como um sonho que sonhava sozinho, para depois compartilhar com todos aqueles que também tinham interesse. Mesmo que fosse um fandom um tanto flopado, era algo extremamente divertido.

Escrever se tornou tão importante na vida de Stan que acabou ditando seu estilo de vida, sua rotina, sua carreira... Hoje, não sabia viver sem escrever pelo menos uma pequena coisa para seus personagens favoritos todos os dias...

Ainda não se achava bom fazendo isso, mesmo depois de anos. Se fosse falar do próprio texto, Stan se descreveria como um amante do _Preciosismo_*, em contrapartida, gostava do que fazia e tentava progredir.

Claro, havia sempre alguns leitores que acabavam sendo um tipo de alavanca para ele melhorar, e havia um em especial que era tão exigente e crítico que Stan se via secretamente querendo agradá-lo...

O que era idiota, uma vez que Stan jamais falou diretamente com esse leitor. Nada diferente de responder comentários técnicos que este cara deixava (Stan conferira no perfil desta pessoa para ter certeza se estaria usando os pronomes certos, então, sim, um cara no _“Fandom Transformativo”*_ não era mais algo tão incomum).

Fora este leitor em especial que apontou sua narrativa um tanto “lírica demais”. Stan passou a controlar-se depois daquele comentário.

Quando já estava no trem em direção a seu descanso merecido, Stan se encontrava quase adormecido com uma música tranquila tocando em seus fones... de repente ficou reto no assento, e sem notar a estranheza de uma mulher ao seu lado, que tentava acalmar um bebê, ele puxou da mochila um caderno ¼ de espiral; do bolso da jaqueta apanhou uma caneta.

Imediatamente palavras começaram a surgir nas linhas do caderno pequeno e mal equilibrado no colo, era a ideia de um diálogo que transcreveu incansavelmente mesmo aos solavancos do trem.

Mais tarde a mulher ao lado dele já havia descido, e um senhor de idade tomou o lugar dela, todavia Stan não notou, estava envolvido demais com a cena que simplesmente explodia em etapas na sua mente.

Logo, quando finalmente terminou! Ele observou as três folhas do caderninho lotadas da sua letra apertada, toda bagunçada e quase ilegível, mas a voz automática veio pelo alto-falante e invadiu o vagão, avisando que ele tinha perdido a estação.

— Mas que... porra!

Desajeitado, se levantou, ao lado o idoso meramente se encolheu e o rapaz correu escapando do trem, um segundo antes das portas fecharem-se às costas dele.

Tudo bem, precisaria caminhar. Sem problemas sobre isso, exceto que ainda estava com a sequência do diálogo e da cena na cabeça... e a necessidade de escrevê-la era latente.

Stan empurrou o caderno na mochila, atirou a caneta lá dentro também, e apanhou o celular no bolso da jaqueta, alguns toques na tela e ele já estava encarando um aplicativo que transcrevia o que ele falasse.

Apertou os lábios em um biquinho pensativo, Stan não era bom “dublando” as falas dos personagens, isso o deixava constrangido atrapalhando o processo criativo, assim, resolveu pela narrativa informal.

Ele limpou a garganta, respirou fundo, o ar de Santa Mônica encheu seus pulmões, e em seguida, pressionou o _play_ do aplicativo.

— _Enquanto estavam em caravana à luz do sol, ambos não dirigiam a palavra um ao outro diretamente, todo o contato era feito por toques penosamente escondidos e trocas desajeitadas de olhares. Mas, quando a noite caía e o céu banhava o mundo com suas estrelas_ — Stan parou abruptamente, encarando o celular. — Essas figuras de linguagem já não estão meio cansativas? Por que não consigo pensar em outra coisa além de “algo banhando sei lá o quê”? Ugh, preciosismo!

Ele gemeu, franzindo o cenho Stan caminhou através da rua, puxou o celular outra vez, voltando onde parou.

— _Quando a música do bardo ecoava na floresta, sentia sua mente da mesma forma que o som: Fluido, oscilante... observou as chamas da fogueira tremeluzirem lançando sombras brincalhonas na tenda vermelha. Queria simplesmente ir até lá e se perder nos lábios macios, tocar cada pedaço da pele sedosa.._. — Uma mulher passou por Stan o encarando, ele sentiu o rosto arder, mas respirou fundo e esperou um segundo até que a mulher estava longe o bastante para não ouvi-lo. — _Sentia que morrera aos poucos se não obtivesse o contato que tanto desejou ao longo da extensa jornada... ele deu passos incertos e..._

O celular de Stan vibrou em suas mãos e quase caiu no chão, era uma ligação de um amigo. Suspirando notou que já estava na frente de seu prédio, não percebera que caminhara tão rápido, ele deslizou o dedo na tela do celular.

— Hey, estou chegando em casa, não podemos nos falar online em uma hora? — Questionou entediado.

— Não, não podemos! Você não olhou as porras das notícias do fandom, não? — A voz alegre de Kenny ergueu-se do outro lado, Stan podia ouvir o som das teclas, Kenny estava ao telefone e ao mesmo tempo em algum fórum, ou sabe-se lá, escrevendo mais alguma fic. — Pelo amor da porra, Stan, foi anunciada uma SÉRIE DE TV!!

Stan quase deixou cair o celular de novo, ficou mudo por um momento, o coração batendo em seus ouvidos, e ele se deu ao luxo de dissecar essa emoção, estudando-a com cuidado, para usá-la futuramente em suas histórias.

— Não... fode... — Falou depois de um silêncio.

— Eu queria muito e agora mesmo, só pra comemorar!— Kenny riu do outro lado, acrescentando: — É sério pra caralho, cara!! Corre pro seu computador, ta tudo no fórum!

— Droga, cara, tenho uma coisa na cabeça agora... E preciso resolver um negócio. — Stan mordeu os lábios, quando tinha uma ideia, era melhor não protelar. — Mais tarde vou olhar isso... cara, eu não esperava...

— Eu sei, aqueles filhos da puta foram tão dissimulados, falando que não tinham como precisar o fim, que só teríamos o último livro... paus no cu...

— Mas teve a versão ilustrada. — Stan apontou subindo as escadas, ele morava no quarto andar, porém, se fosse de elevador perderia a ligação. — Parcelei o Box com todos os livros.

Uma risada seca foi ouvida através do celular.

— Eu odeio os burgueses safados que compram as merdas. Você não sabe o quão fundo mergulhei na deep web para baixar a versão PDF assim que lançou... arigatou, kaizoku fandom*

— Já estou chegando, vamos nos falar assim que eu terminar o que tenho pra fazer, ta legal?

— Vai lá, cara, nos falamos em breve.

E assim que Stan entrou em casa, correu através da sala apertada e ligou o computador, enquanto os programas iniciavam despiu-se, atirando as roupas de qualquer jeito pelo quarto, vestiu um moletom e uma camiseta da noite anterior e esquentou no microondas um resto de purê de batatas que sobrara do jantar.

Assim que o computador iniciou todos os programas, Stan abriu o documento de Word, clicou no atalho do site onde postava suas fics. Havia muitas notificações.

Stan passou os olhos, mas não se ateve, apenas carregou a página para postar o último capítulo da longfic _“Sussuros na Floresta de Aube”_, que estava segurando a três dias em seus arquivos.

Finalmente o Exército das Trevas seria derrotado, e para alegria dos seus poucos leitores, o Rei Elfo desposaria seu amado Ranger em uma declaração fantástica sob a lua e as estrelas.

Stan torceu os lábios, pronto para postar o capítulo de 12k, ele ainda precisava fugir das descrições com estrelas e todo o preciosismo, mas seja como for... era o fim de um trabalho de cinco anos e parte dele estava feliz, mas também sentia um tipo de vazio.

Eram 19hs em ponto quando clicou em “História Finalizada”, e abriu outro documento de Word, digitando o que estava escrito em seu caderno de ¼ pronto para mais duas ou três horas de criatividade.

Afinal, ele era um ficwriter e entrara em seu “_HighRanger Modus Operandi™_”! Preciosismo ou não, negava-se a ignorar a inspiração de mais uma história do seu casal favorito.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Do outro lado do país, dedos se perdiam em um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos, um grunhido foi ouvido, mas tudo terminou em um grito frustrado.

Algumas cabeças viraram o encarando, mas Kyle não se importou, estava além do seu limite, as provas intermediárias acabaram naquela manhã, contudo ainda era esperado que ele apresentasse um trabalho de conclusão do curso, o qual claramente ele já terminara.

Porém, Kyle fora contratado em caráter oficial por esta grande empresa de Sistemas de Informática, antes mesmo de ter um diploma. No dia de sua entrevista, o Diretor de Recursos Humanos comentou que via nele uma chama que brilhava com sede de conhecimento, e que a empresa daria todo o oxigênio possível para que aquela chama crescesse.

E Kyle amava programar, em contrapartida, aquilo às vezes se tornava extenuante. Não raro só queria ficar em casa uns três dias seguidos, na verdade podia trabalhar em casa, e descartara isso para preservar seu templo de paz.

O dia que resolvesse trabalhar em casa acabaria fazendo isso dia e noite, o _home office_ não fora feito para ele... mesmo que tivesse seus 22 anos, Kyle eventualmente agia como um adolescente recém saído do Ensino Fundamental, entrando na internet e acessando as coisas mais aleatórias possíveis...

Como uma pessoa poderia trabalhar em casa com a internet à disposição?

Despediu-se dos colegas assim que o relógio apontou 18hs, com as mangas da jaqueta militar dobradas até metade do antebraço teve mais facilidade para enfiar a mão dentro da mochila e apanhar o celular.

Estava frustrado, entediado, precisava de algo que colorisse seu dia, desta forma, assim que colocou o pé na rua acessou seu aplicativo favorito na tela do aparelho.

Um sorriso enorme brilhou no rosto dele.

— Lá vai você... — O colega de Kyle disse sorrindo, se chamava Tweek e os dois eram amigos há tempos. — Procurando algo novo?

— Isso aí, cara! — Kyle riu, seu amigo acenou com a cabeça se despedindo, cada um foi para um lado.

Havia algo sobre Kyle que todas as pessoas que conviviam com ele sabiam: Kyle era um grande fã de literatura, e desde o Ensino Médio estava acompanhando uma saga, os livros saíam em intervalo de dois a três anos, mas ele não reclamava, lera e relera todos os três volumes mais vezes que pudesse contar, e havia a coleção ilustrada, que ele completara tão rápido quanto pudesse preordenar na Amazon.

Porém, um belo dia, antes do final do Ensino Médio, estressado com a mudança para outro estado, entediado e ansioso, Kyle descobriu as fanfics...

Foi muito por acaso em uma thread do twitter, um mútuo compartilhou uma fanart muito bonita, seguida de um link, curiosamente Kyle clicou e descobriu um texto, descrevendo um _missing moment_ dos personagens em uma situação vivida canonicamente no terceiro livro.

Enquanto abria o aplicativo e navegava pela categoria, Kyle lembrava a primeira vez, anos atrás, que entrara em um site verdadeiramente em busca de histórias protagonizadas por seus personagens favoritos. Não fora exatamente nada muito marcante, à época apenas lia aleatoriamente o que encontrava, sem muitas ferramentas de busca, apenas pela infantil curiosidade.

Mas, tudo mudou quando leu uma fic de um autor que ainda estava ativo no fandom, autor esse que Kyle vira crescer, acompanhara algumas longs fics de aventura sem envolvimento romântico entre os personagens, no entanto, mais tarde o autor acabou se voltando muito para cenas de amor e suas fics, rapidamente, se transformaram em romances medievais.

No canon dos livros havia um casal com amor mutuamente correspondido, e além do personagem favorito de Kyle ter uma relação passada que era considerada cânone, o romance não era exatamente desenvolvido na obra original. Logo, o envolvimento não-platônico dos personagens favoritos acabou se tornando um interesse emergente nas buscas de Kyle.

Subitamente ele descobriu que o autor que crescia em sua preferência, escrevia também oneshots, e um belo dia resolveu ler uma a uma, mesmo que não fosse o casal que ele realmente apoiava, porque a história era tão bem contada que, de alguma forma, os personagens tinham química suficiente para que Kyle acreditasse que realmente devessem estar juntos.

O fato era que Kyle acabava preso naquelas histórias.

Assim que o aplicativo carregou, Kyle percebeu que havia muitas notificações das redes sociais, nada enviado diretamente para ele, nenhuma _mention_, nem e-mails relevantes, porém era bem claro que algo aconteceu durante o dia que ganhou atenção dos mútuos dele no twitter.

Dando de ombros entrou na longfic mais antiga de seu ficwriter favorito, levara um tempo para realmente lê-la, pois era gigante, uma obra escrita por cinco anos, na bio do ficwriter — que Kyle já visitara mais vezes do que se orgulharia de contar — dizia que fora a primeira escrita e postada, e tinha mais de 500k de palavras.

Atualmente Kyle estava lendo o capítulo 47, e o autor anunciou em seu perfil no site de fanfics que a história terminaria no capítulo 50.

Kyle não sabia responder por que não começou a ler antes, mas a verdade era que o autor escrevia muito mais oneshots, e tinha uma nova toda semana! Claro, Kyle ainda ficava frustrado porque essa pessoa não escrevia para o _seu_ OTP...

Mas, na internet não dá para querer muito, Kyle já estava satisfeito por seus personagens favoritos, mesmo não envolvidos, terem boas abordagens e ótimas caracterizações naquele fandom flopado! Não tinha como ser tão exigente ao ponto de querer que fosse o shipp principal das fics deste autor...

Não dava para ter tudo na vida, e Kyle aprendeu isso com o fandom.

Assim que chegou ao trem, Kyle sentou-se confortavelmente e começou a ler, com sorte leria todo o capítulo até chegar ao seu loft no Brooklin, e poderia ler os dois capítulos restantes antes de dormir.

Quando estava na metade do segundo capítulo lido naquela viagem, Kyle reparou que já estava próximo a sua estação, enfiou o celular no bolso e desceu, mas, quando puxou o celular de volta, havia notificações de sites de notícias do fandom.

Dividido entre ler a fic ou ceder à curiosidade e afundar no que quer que fosse que estava explodindo nas redes sociais do fandom, Kyle chegou ao seu apartamento.

Ele atirou a mochila na poltrona e pendurou a jaqueta no cabideiro ao lado da porta, colocou o celular na base sem fio de carregamento e, descartando as roupas para tomar um banho, puxou da gaveta embaixo da cama o notebook, e ligou deixando-o em cima da cama.

O banho foi rápido, porque Kyle ainda estava pensando no derradeiro final daquela fic, não estava exatamente triste com o fim, lera muito rápido, e a culpa seria dele por engolir o trabalho de anos do autor.

No entanto, não estava triste simplesmente porque havia outras fics para ler naquele mesmo perfil!

Claro, _existiam_ outros autores, e Kyle tinha um prazer culpado em ler fics com conteúdo de sexo explícito de um autor específico. Ele jamais confirmaria isso, hipócrita ou não, mas o fato é que mesmo um pouco contrariado com as situações vividas pelos personagens, ele gostava do que lia. Eram verossímeis, se alguém perguntasse a opinião dele... e não ajudava que aquele ficwriter era o único que escrevia _seu OTP_.

Kyle nadava contra a maré do fandom, apoiando um casal que não era nem secundário, nem canonizado, tampouco _mainstream_... há pouco abandonara os debates e shipwar no reddit e afins, mas sim, ele fora desses e arrependia-se...

_Mais ou menos..._

Kyle ainda se irava com um e outro post bizarro que explodiam pelos fóruns. Boatos diziam que os autores da saga canonizaram um casal homossexual justamente pela frente de fãs que gostavam de ver os personagens em situações românticas. Chamavam os autores de caça-níqueis e loucos por dinheiro.

Como se os caras já não fossem ricos o bastante!

Kyle não ficara chocado quando o casal em questão foi canonizado no terceiro livro ilustrado, com a imagem da cena canônica, retratada com os dois segurando as mãos e encarando-se com olhar apaixonado. Tanto ele quanto outros fãs já tinham sentido uma química boa entre esses dois personagens, e Kyle os achava perfeitos e torcia para que o Bárbaro não sofresse muito com seu amado Ladrão, que atualmente fazia parte do exército do Necromante.

Mas o _shippheart_ de Kyle só batia de verdade quando a Princesa e o Ranger estavam em cenas juntos...

_Foda-se._ PrincessRanger era perfeito...

Só de pensar Kyle já ficava sorrindo igual idiota.

Teorias não faltavam na internet sobre a Princesa ser uma traidora; que provavelmente ela se juntaria ao Necromante desaparecido, ou ao Grande Rei Mago... Kyle não se _importava_, porque acreditava que o Ranger como talentoso Lorde de Guerra traria a Princesa para o lado dos Elfos.

Kyle sentou-se na cama depois de secar os cabelos, colocou uma camiseta de mangas compridas — porque o inverno chegara a New York —, e puxou o notebook para o colo.

Ser um shipper _PrincessRanger_ era tão solitário quanto _flopado_, mas não tinha tempo para pensar nisso agora, porque estava no penúltimo capítulo da fic _“Sussuros na Floresta de Aube”, _e o título era_ “A Volta da Princesa Perdida”, _10K com uma imagem do Ranger e da Princesa frente a frente encabeçando o texto...

Nada... NADA acelerava mais o coração de Kyle do que ver a Princesa e o Ranger juntos em um capítulo!

Exceto se fosse uma fic nova do seu FWFAV!

Já passava das 21hs quando Kyle terminou o penúltimo capítulo e se atirou na cama, seu coração estava devastado, ele clicou no perfil do autor de “SFA”* e caiu na bio do cara.

_“HighStan,_

_um cara qualquer de 23 anos._

_Fanboy do High Elf com orgulho._

_Escrevo algumas coisas _

_quando não tenho o que fazer,_

_mas é tudo lixo, _

_por favor, não leia.”_

Na última notificação dizia:

_“Último capítulo de “SFA” será postado quarta-feira às 19hs”_

Kyle olhou desgostoso para o relógio, eram quase 22hs e nada desse capítulo postado... no entanto, mais irritado ficou quando releu a bio...

_“...tudo lixo, não leia.”_

Kyle queria dar um soco na cara do sujeito... o capítulo foi maravilhoso, intenso, mesmo com o caminho óbvio da narrativa que levava Princesa para seu próprio Reino, Kyle amou o resgate e a luta... a Princesa não foi uma _“Donzela em perigo™”_, ela lutou por si mesma, e tanto o Ranger, quanto o High Elf foram apenas um suporte, sozinha ela derrotou o Necromante...

Era como se os desejos de Kyle tivessem sido atendidos no próprio canon... poderia viver com essa verdade em seu coração. Nem precisava mais dos livros e da Palavra de Deus*.

Mas agora precisava do último capítulo tanto quanto precisava de ar para respirar, e o autor estava atrasado na postagem em quase três horas... Falta de compromisso, ficwriters famosos não precisam _disso_, porque os leitores vão ler independente deles cumprirem seus próprios prazos e Kyle era um exemplo dessa verdade.

Porém, não teve muito tempo para se lamentar, porque uma notificação apareceu às 22hs em ponto, e lá estava, o último capítulo de “SFA”, e ele correu para devorar 12k da melhor fic que já leu em vida...

Quarenta minutos depois, e com muitas paradas para arrancar os cabelos e gritar com a tela do notebook, Kyle finalmente viu o Exército das Trevas derrotado, e para alegria dos shippers, o Rei Elfo engoliu a empáfia e se declarou para o Ranger, que reagiu tão perfeitamente quanto Kyle jamais imaginara.

E se lágrimas escorreram dos olhos de Kyle, era culpa da cena incrível que _HighStan_ cravou em sua mente, com os dois amantes sob a lua e as estrelas, embora as notas finais, tão imensamente tocantes também tenham colaborado.

Kyle amava esse ficwriter em especial, e estalou os dedos, pronto para digitar o comentário mais verdadeiro de toda sua vida de fandom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stan estava pronto para finalizar o dia, rolara o feed de notícias e descobriu — depois de muitas mensagens de Kenny — que a série inspirada nos livros seria lançada na Comic Con de Dallas, dali seis meses, mas Stan não tinha muita atenção para ver isso agora.

O telefone tocou e Stan gemeu quando viu a imagem de Kenny, não queria ter que lidar com o loiro agora, de alguma forma Stan se sentia meio responsável por Kenny, pelo menos na vida acadêmica, porque no fandom era Kenny quem se sentia responsável por Stan — uma vez que o moreno se achava invisível —, seguidamente tentando fazer Stan interagir com outras pessoas de seu próprio _squad_.

Por isso, mesmo cansado, o moreno apanhou o celular, a voz de Kenny era animada para quem estava tão perto da meia-noite.

— Viu as notícias? Porra, Stan, to desesperado para falar com você! Por que não apareceu no twitter nem em lugar nenhum? Tá mais do que na hora de fazer uma conta no discord, cara!

— Tava escrevendo, mas vi sim! — Acomodando o celular entre o ouvido e o ombro, Stan pegou um suco na geladeira.

— Nós deveríamos escrever uma fic em collab. — Kenny mudou totalmente de animado para introspecto. — Como nunca fizemos isso? Vejo pessoas que começaram a interagir ontem fazendo fics em collab, e nós dois que somos perfeitos um para o outro, nunca fizemos...

Stan suspirou, porque eles já tiveram aquela conversa.

— Você continua dizendo isso, Kenny...

— E você continua se esquivando, porra! — Kenny respondeu, e Stan podia ver o sorriso no rosto sardento mesmo sem estar olhando para o amigo. — Vamos lá, seríamos ótimos escrevendo juntos!

— Não, não seríamos... nossos estilos são... incompatíveis.

Kenny levou a mão ao peito do outro lado da linha, afetado.

— O que quer dizer?! Só por que você escreve literatura homoerótica e eu escrevo pornô _harder_?

Stan sentiu o rosto aquecer.

— Não... cara... nós temos formas diferente de... argh, sei lá, nossos estilos não encaixam!

— Pense em fazermos algo para o Ano Novo! Tenho uma coisa em mente... — Ele ficou silencioso por um momento, em seguida pareceu se lembrar de algo. — Ah, liguei pra dizer que vi que você terminou “SFA”, parabéns cara, essa fic ainda é minha favorita, sabia?

Stan deu de ombros, Kenny era amigo dele desde a infância, não era como se a opinião fosse totalmente imparcial ali.

— Valeu pelo apoio, cara!

— Mais importante, Stan, desde que saiu essa notícia da Comic Com em Dallas... porra, sei que é uma montanha de dinheiro, mas só rola daqui meses... cara, a gente deveria ir, sabe? — Kenny disse lentamente, e Stan entendia isso mais como um pedido do que um convite. — Posso fazer umas economias e horas extras... se comprarmos a passagem cedo, vai sair bem em conta também.

Stan sentou na cama, suas costas estavam um pouco desesperadas por descanso.

— Bem, vamos amadurecer essa ideia, cara. — Stan pensou no dinheiro que poderia economizar, e sua mente já correu pensando que não precisaria pagar a faculdade na segunda metade do próximo ano. — Vou pensar em algumas coisas.

— Beleza, cara. — Kenny parecia aliviado. — Sempre quis ir num negócio desses, mas sozinho não seria a mesma coisa.

Stan riu.

— Sozinho seria melhor, você conheceria umas três ou quatro pessoas interessantes, comigo pendurado já fica difícil!

— Porra nenhuma! — Kenny gargalhou e Stan afastou o celular do ouvido. — Você é como um chamariz de gente, Stan! É só colar com você que começa a chover gente interessante.

— Tão verdade que estou absolutamente solteiro. — Stan arqueou as sobrancelhas. — E você conseguiu ficar com um cara na viagem da faculdade! Sério, cara, como você faz isso?

— É porque a sua hora não chegou, cara. — Kenny bocejou. — Quando a hora chegar você vai saber. Vou te deixar dormir... foi um dia louco e cansativo.

Eles se despediram, e Stan ficou pensando que a hora dele não tinha chegado porque ele não estava nem vagamente procurando... era o contrário absoluto de Kenny.

Já era perto da uma da manhã quando Stan salvou o arquivo com 6k de uma oneshot que tinha a algum tempo em mente, mas a explosão criativa só se deu hoje com a finalização do trabalho que o acompanhou por cinco anos de sua vida.

A cama parecia muito confortável depois de quase 4 horas escrevendo e pesquisando coisas tolas como tons de verde para uma ushanka que o High Elf usaria. Nesta fic o High teria uma personalidade mais intelectual, aproveitando um headcanon que há um bom tempo Stan alimentara sobre o High ser um tipo de nerd caótico sulista, que jogava basquete na escola, em uma cidade do interior com muitos pinheiros.

Eram tantos detalhes bobos, mas Stan se encontrava contente criando mais uma história, imaginando cada aventura e cada detalhe que os personagens favoritos dele viveriam.

Terminar uma long era como o final de um ciclo e Stan agora queria tentar escrever outras coisas, talvez uma long ModernAU com HighSchool AU? Não... essas eram tão populares e clichês... Quem sabe um Office AU? Preferia escrever os caras como jovens adultos.

Porém, não importava o universo, o High Elf e o Ranger eram extremamente perfeitos e ele poderia imaginar muitas histórias sobre os dois, crescendo em um lugar, sendo melhores amigos de infância...

Stan não escreveu tantos AUs e era algo que tinha um pouco de curiosidade em saber como se daria... mas, como começar?

_“Poderia abrir pedidos para os leitores”_

A ideia assim como veio foi rechaçada pelo cérebro que riu dele. “Aceitar requests”? Não, isso era para os FW famosos... para os grandes nomes do fandom, os “BNF”*, não era algo que _HighStan_ tinha o direito de fazer...

Uma luz brilhou ao lado dele, o computador já estava desligado, mas uma notificação no aplicativo do site de fanfics pulou na tela do celular, Stan tinha o primeiro comentário em seu último capítulo postado há quase quatro horas.

Curioso abriu a notificação e viu que o comentário fora feito um tempo atrás, mas ele desativou as notificações para não ser distraído, e assim que passou os olhos no nome do comentarista, uma luz se acendeu no cérebro dele.

_KyRanger_ era o cara que deixava comentários mais técnicos em algumas fics dele, e Stan amava receber esse tipo de retorno, poderia crescer em sua própria escrita com apontamentos do cara, mas conforme lia o comentário atual, mais se perguntava se era o mesmo _KyRanger_.

O comentário no último capítulo de “SFA” era intenso, emotivo, cheio de superlativos e apontamentos _românticos_... Esse leitor geralmente gostava de dizer o que era bem adaptado do canon e o que Stan poderia melhorar, mas nunca falou _“Chorei muito quando o High engoliu seu orgulho e derramou seu coração nos braços do Ranger. Melhor final para os dois”_ Stan fez uma anotação mental para procurar em suas outras fics se esse leitor já deixara alguma vez um comentário assim...

Com certeza não.

Esse leitor era exigente e detalhista, e como o nome falava, era um fã do Ranger, então Stan esperava dele alguma sensibilidade e atenção, afinal, o Ranger era um dos protagonistas... No entanto, nada preparou Stan para um comentário tão contundente, tão emocionante.

Ele leu e releu o comentário, queria destacar, mas pensou que isso poderia assustar os outros leitores, não era bom demonstrar preferência... e não é como se _KyRanger_ se importasse em ter ou não um comentário em destaque.

No entanto, Stan realmente queria que o comentário ficasse pregado em suas retinas, e assim que fechou os olhos seu desejo era atendido, pois ouvia nitidamente o comentário impressionante sendo lido pelo seu personagem favorito: _High Elf_, com toda sua altivez e soberba, e Stan amou ainda mais aquele leitor por dar a ele essa imagem.

Por isso, antes de dormir Stan deixara uma atualização em seu perfil, feita às pressas e no calor do momento.

Kyle terminou seu comentário e finalmente se sentiu aliviado, poder dizer ao autor tudo o que sentiu enquanto leu era tão... diferente... era libertador! Não que ele fosse abrir mão dos comentários técnicos, afinal, naquele fandom flopado o trabalho dele — se é que tinha um — era apoiar quem fazia alguma coisa para a diversão de todos.

E sabia que esse comentário era tudo, menos somador... não ajudaria em nada, mas, nesse momento Kyle nem acreditava que esse ficwriter pudesse melhorar... era como uma árvore que agora não crescia mais, apenas a copa ficaria mais frondosa...

Kyle se atirou para trás na cama, rindo, já estava aderindo às expressões lidas na fic! Afinal, _HighStan_ amava figuras de linguagens, o que o próprio ficwriter chamava de “preciosismo”, Kyle dizia ser mais como “preciosíssimo”, contendo trocadilhos ou brincadeiras com natureza, porque _HighStan_ era um fã daquela anomalia da natureza que era o High Elf, com seus cabelos encaracolados tão impulsivos quanto ele!

_“É assim que _ ele _ imagina o High Elf?”_

Foi um pensamento que estourou na mente de Kyle, as ilustrações trouxeram o óbvio dos cabelos ruivos encaracolados, mas sempre havia coisas pequenas que estavam nas fics de _HighStan_, como a intensidade e a teimosia que eram caracterizações tão peculiares apesar de canônicas.

High Elf _fanon_ geralmente era uma criatura doce e benevolente, e Kyle não podia discordar mais dessa versão, o que o levava a amar ainda mais as fics de _HighStan_, porque todos personagens eram excepcionalmente bem caracterizados.

O próprio Kyle, se fosse imaginar o Ranger, seria exatamente como esse personagem é nas fics do _HighStan_: Destemido, sensível, impiedoso. Olhos azuis brilhantes, e cabelos negros como a noite.

Balançando a cabeça, Kyle resolveu olhar a timeline do twitter e descobrir o que havia rolado no fandom enquanto esteve fora (lendo fanfics), e logo achou um retweet de um mútuo com o link para o site oficial da franquia:

“Série inspirada em Stick of Truth é anunciada pela Netflix, autores só autorizaram o projeto com a condição de participarem dos roteiros”

Kyle sorriu, claro que aqueles dois não eram idiotas, “T&M” — autores de “Stick of Truth” — não eram nada além de espertos e não entregariam o trabalho de uma vida para que algum cavador de dinheiro estragasse a experiência para os fãs.

Lendo a notícia Kyle descobriu que a série só teria data divulgada na Comic Con de Dallas, ainda teve tempo de correr os olhos pelos rumores sobre um projeto de comics com os personagens em num universo de heróis.

Okay, talvez “T&M” _realmente_ fossem daqueles que reviram a internet para saber o que os fãs fazem... porque... AU de Herói? Sério? O que poderia vir depois? CoffeShopAU? ModernAU com HighSchool AU?

Pior: Crianças em uma cidade do interior com a Princesa sendo um menino pobre e o High Elf um nerd e o Ranger um jock? O Grande Mago ficaria bem como um psicopata... Exatamente como os headcanons do fandom e as fanfics clichês?

Embora, se fosse uma fic do _HighStan_, Kyle não se importaria em ler.

Quando estava fechando o seu navegador, Kyle não resistiu à tentação e atualizou o perfil de _HighStan _e então, quase desmaiou.

_“Estou aceitando pedidos,_

_se você tem em mente alguma_

_cena ou um casal em específico,_

_por favor,entre em contato_

_comigo pelas mensagens privadas!”_

Excitado demais para organizar seus pensamentos, Kyle desligou o notebook, e caiu na cama, naquela noite já não sabia mais aonde o crescente interesse dele em _HighStan_ o levaria.

Mas imaginou ter uma fic escrita só pra ele pelo seu FWFAV, e a ideia era boa demais para esse mundo...

_HighStan_ era bom demais pra esse mundo!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Alguns dias se passaram e no fim de semana Stan ficou dividido entre tentar se concentrar para terminar seu trabalho de conclusão da faculdade e escrever uma nova oneshot que rapidamente escalou para uma shortfic de 3 capítulos. Era domingo à noite quando postou a fic que tinha escrito na quarta-feira, a revisão foi um pouco mais complicada mesmo sendo algo bem curto para seus padrões.

No entanto, assim que Stan postou, ficou feliz por não ter ido tomar banho, pois lá estava a notificação que ele não podia negar que esperou secretamente.

_“KyRanger comentou na sua fic”_

E conforme os olhos dele passearam pelas palavras, pôde ver que era mais um daqueles (novos) comentários efusivos do seu leitor preferido, agora a parte técnica também estava ali, e Stan pegou um caderno para fazer a anotações do que era importante, em contrapartida, na parte que falava do _smut_, ele começou a suar imediatamente, tamanho calor que subiu em suas faces.

_“Cara, você é o melhor escritor da maldita internet,_

_essa cena deles na floresta me deixou constrangido_

_(se é que você me entende)_

_e exultante, como você faz isso?”_

A notificação fez a garganta do ficwriter secar, mas, quando leu o que o leitor escreveu, Stan não sabia o que fazer com seu rosto em chamas. Ele não era o cara que escrevia pornografia deliberada, isso deixava a cargo de seu amigo Kenny, que no site de fics postava sob o user de _“SexyPrincess”_, mas, Stan começara a se divertir imaginando cenas mais íntimas — e quentes — de seus personagens favoritos...

E nunca, nunca em cinco anos de fandom recebeu um comentário tão sufocantemente lindo como esse.

Stan não tivera coragem de responder o comentário anterior, deixado no último capítulo da long dele. Respondera aos comentários de outros leitores, não eram muitos e todos feitos com algumas poucas frases, eram bons e Stan apreciava o retorno...

_KyRanger_ era o comentário mais difícil de responder e agora, Stan sabia que era melhor responder um e depois o outro comentário... não há forma melhor de agradecer a um leitor. Certo?

_Errado, e ele já tinha pensando em algo para agradecer._

Stan abriu o campo de resposta e começou a digitar um agradecimento, tentou fazer o mais tranquilamente possível, abordando as dicas técnicas (onde se desculpou por seu preciosismo) e por fim, agradecendo e dizendo sentir-se lisonjeado com a atenção e o _carinho_...

O estômago dele esfriava quando pensava que _KyRanger_ estava sendo _carinhoso_... sinceramente, não sabia o que esse sentimento queria dizer, mas a sensação era boa para Stan — sentir e — colocar em fics, portanto continuou respondendo.

Por fim, voltou à última fic e respondeu com zelo. Várias vezes durante a releitura do comentário de _KyRanger_, Stan precisou ir até o freezer e apanhar cubos de gelo para pressionar nas bochechas, apesar de ser fim de novembro seu rosto estava em chamas lendo o que _KyRanger_ deixara em sua caixa de comentários.

Por fim, Stan terminou:

“Sinta-se à vontade para conversar no PV, também estou aceitando requests no meu perfil, se você tiver algo em mente, estou às ordens”

Empurrando os cabelos escuros para trás, Stan clicou no “enviar”, escrupulosamente editou a última parte que dizia “estou louco para satisfazê-lo...” porque... bem... francamente o sentimento era real, mas as palavras, um pouco assustadoras. Na internet não era tanto sobre o que estava dito, mas sim como era lido...

Incapaz de se conter, Stan entrou no perfil de _KyRanger_, algo que já fizera rapidamente outras vezes levado pela curiosidade... na lista de favoritos, a maioria eram fics de autoria de Stan mesmo — o que sempre fazia o moreno sorrir, e se algo além disso chamou a atenção, era que havia poucas fics que não eram dele, mas essas eram todas _PrincessRanger_.

De alguma forma, o estômago de Stan afundou.

_KyRanger era um shipper PrincessRanger?_

Uma sensação ruim de desconforto se espalhou no peito de Stan junto com a descoberta, porque desta forma, não havia sentido nos comentários deixados exultando o relacionamento do Ranger com o High Elf que Stan abordava nas fics escritas por ele, não fazia sentido quando _KyRanger_ escrevia _“Você é o melhor escritor da maldita internet”_, como falara nos últimos comentários.

Porque _KyRanger_ deveria preferir alguém que escrevesse PrincessRanger!

Stan mandou uma mensagem para Kenny, na esperança que o amigo ainda estivesse com o celular na mão, lendo algo antes de dormir.

“Cara, como você se sentiria se seu leitor favorito não gostasse do seu OTP?”

A resposta não demorou:

_“Ah, cara, se é seu leitor deve shippar o seu casal também, e sério, Stan, isso se chama multishipper, e é como se abrisse um leque de opções, na verdade é bem foda, meu squad todo é multishipper”_

Stan mordeu os lábios, e seu silêncio deu corda para Kenny.

_“Entra naquele Server do discord que mandei convite. A convivência é saudável pra caralho entre os membros que apóiam vários casais, cara.”_

Stan continuou olhando para a tela e uma nova mensagem de Kenny apareceu.

_“É do canal nsfw desse server que tiro muitas das minhas ideias”_

Okay, isso fez Stan sorrir um pouco.

_“Então não deve prestar”_ — Stan finalmente sorriu digitando. — _“Vou pensar nisso cara, valeu.”_

Será que o OTP seria um problema? Será que nunca foi?

Será que as fics de Stan eram realmente boas para esse leitor tão especial?

Stan fechou os olhos, a insegurança em não agradar de verdade seu leitor favorito era uma dor real em seu peito quando ele adormeceu.


	2. O Shippwarrior coberto de razão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee
> 
> Obrigada pelos comentários e favoritos, essa fic me surpreendeu em menos de 24 horas, e como estou NO LIMITE PRAZO DO DESAFIO, preciso arrematar e completar a postagem dela até a noite, ... ugh!
> 
> Aqui está o capítulo novo, responderei os comentários em breve, NÃO ME ABANDONEM!! Eu também sou beta do desafio e estou lotada de coisas... mas vou responder todo mundo...
> 
> E para aqueles que já postaram a fic do desafio: Se eu não comentei a fic de vocês é porque não terminei a minha, mas me aguardem!!
> 
> Alguns esclarecimentos nas Notas Finais, mas agora acho que vocês já estão bem familiarizados com os termos usados na fic!!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!

Já havia se passado uma semana e Kyle atualizava o perfil de _HighStan_ religiosamente e quatro vezes por dia: Assim que abria os olhos, na hora do almoço, no meio da tarde, no final do dia, antes de dormir.

E nem mesmo o furor do fandom com a notícia da série no Netflix conseguia lhe tirar dos pensamentos as respostas que recebera de seu FWFAV*, Kyle se distraía com as programações, um novo sistema de segurança acabara de ser enviado ao cliente, e Kyle agora programava um banco de dados com cruzamento de informações para uma grande empresa.

Mas, aqui estava ele, sete dias depois de receber uma resposta com _“Sinta-se à vontade para conversar no PV”_ à qual reagiu instintivamente enviando no privado uma pergunta “Você conhece o Server Armada de Zaron? Poderíamos conversar por lá.”

Obviamente Kyle não esperava que um autor de renome no fandom fosse dar atenção real para ele... chegou a ficar excitado para mandar um request de uma fic PrincessRanger, mas desistira... e não sabia explicar porque estava decepcionado tampouco.

Se secretamente Kyle alimentou a esperança de conversar com seu autor favorito, isso não significava que o sujeito precisava atender suas expectativas.

No final daquela segunda-feira, Kyle foi para casa e assim que chegou ligou o notebook e tomou um banho, ele viu um tópico novo no fórum do site de fanfics e ficou levemente interessado.

“Coisas imperdoáveis nas fics de SoT”

— Foi eu quem fez esse tópico? — Kyle sorriu maquiavélico e de banho tomado, ele puxou o notebook para o colo e começou a ler o tópico.

Realmente, não era possível que um tópico fosse tão pontual, começava com um clichê do fandom:

“#Princesa Indefesa e Precisa ser Resgatada”

Kyle se divertiu por alguns minutos escorrendo um pouco de veneno através do teclado, há muito esteve afastado dos fóruns apenas lendo fics, e deliberadamente detestava este tropo horrendo e mal pensado.

Até que na citação “#Ranger Menos do que bem dotado” ele parou, porque quando alguém escreveu _“Ranger é o mais alto entre o Exército que ele comanda, mais alto que o próprio High Elf (por pouco), obviamente ele não carrega Caminho da Verdade à toa, aquela espada enorme é quase uma metáfora”_.

Wow, Kyle não tinha pensado nisso...

Porém, havia uma resposta de outro usuário bem mais interessante: _“Ranger é um cara regular, talvez um pouco acima da média, mas só parece assim porque ele é um humano vivendo com elfos. High eu já não pensaria igual”_

Kyle automaticamente respondeu:

“Não é sobre a espada que você empunha, mas sim sobre o que pode fazer com ela. Não entendo porque acham que os caras precisam ter um poste entre as pernas para satisfazer o par romântico.”

A resposta foi rápida: _“Concordo, tanto o High, quanto o Ranger já provaram que sabem fazer coisas incríveis com suas armas, mas o que eu mais gosto é de como eles são esforçados.”_

Kyle sorriu satisfeito, era muito egoísta, mas ele amava quando pessoas concordavam com ele nos debates.

Conferiu o usuário e teve certeza de não conhecer, clicou rapidamente no perfil para saber se essa pessoa escrevia fanfics, e não, era uma conta bem vazia e apenas de leitor.

“Cara, ainda estamos falando do tamanho do pau deles, certo?” Kyle escreveu de volta rindo, não entendia bem, mas na internet adoravam fazer debates sobre o tamanho da genitália dos personagens...

Stan se atirou para trás, era muito tarde e deveria estar postando capítulo novo de uma long que já caminhava para o fim, era mais curta que “SFA”, mas ainda havia alguém que lia.

No entanto, aqui estava ele, usando uma conta fake para interagir no fórum do site de fanfics.

Porém, o mais louco era que acabara de receber um reply de _KyRanger_... dois replies, se estivesse contando, então, respirou fundo e tentou não lembrar dos dois últimos comentários efusivos que recebeu, mas sim naqueles apontamentos técnicos e cheios de didática.

_“Cara, ainda estamos falando do tamanho do pau deles, certo?”_

Wow, isso pegou Stan desprevenido...

“Cara, estamos falando de caracterização. Já li mais fics com o Ranger e o High mal caracterizados do que meu cérebro pode suportar antes de uma morte lenta e dolorosa.”

A resposta de _KyRanger_ não demorou:

_“Uma coisa que me irrita muito é descaracterização, por isso só leio fics que sei que tem um FW por trás que faz um personagem que posso reconhecer!”_

Stan franziu a sobrancelha.

“Uma pena eu não ter a sua sorte. Praticamente desisti de ler.”

Kyle não pensou duas vezes, achando que era o próprio “Herói em uma missão” abriu uma aba nova no navegador e clicou no seu próprio perfil, em seguida na long recentemente finalizada de _HighStan_ e copiou o link, colando em um novo reply.

“Tá aqui, cara, nem precisa agradecer. Melhores caracterizações que você vai encontrar na maldita internet.”

Stan encarou a tela, seu coração batia nos ouvidos, ele podia sentir o sangue correndo direto pra seu rosto.

“Valeu, cara.” Escreveu um pouco trêmulo.

Kyle sorria satisfeito como se tivesse feito a melhor boa ação do dia, sentindo-se benevolente, digitou:

“Leia, vai amar. Se for muito slash-y pra você, pode me avisar que encontro algo, ou você mesmo procura no perfil desse autor.”

A resposta demorou um segundo, mas surgiu: _“Não, eu sou okay com o conteúdo slash, só é difícil encontrar algo bom para o meu OTP.”_

Kyle franziu as sobrancelhas encarando a tela do computador.

“Se você é um HighRanger shipper, então, não conhecer o FW HighStan é uma injustiça herege que não pode ser tolerada! Leia e o mundo vai ser um lugar melhor para você”

O ruivo bocejou, esperou alguns minutos lendo as outras respostas no mesmo tópico, mas o cara não replicou mais, por isso, Kyle sugeriu que _HighStan_ ganharia um novo leitor.

Pensando assim, atualizou o perfil do seu FWFAV*, viu que havia uma promessa de uma atualização para hoje, não era uma fic que Kyle estivesse acompanhando, mas novamente viu aquele post onde HighStan atenderia pedidos.

Na primeira vez que viu Kyle ficou muito tentado a pedir... e quando HighStan respondeu ao seu comentário com um atencioso _“estou aceitando requests no meu perfil, se você tiver algo em mente, estou às ordens”_, parecia um sinal dos céus...

Mas pensando bem, era apenas um BNF sendo cortês com seus leitores, Kyle poderia dizer que estava feliz só de receber essa gentileza, por isso fora arrojado e convidou HighStan para o único server que achava decente.

Satisfeito, fechou o navegador e desligou o notebook, pronto para dormir, já era quase meia-noite na Costa Leste.

Stan estava atônito.

Ainda precisava postar o capítulo da long que estava na fase final, mas sua concentração voou pela janela ao saber que _KyRanger_ distribuía o link do perfil dele para pessoas aleatórias no fórum.

Resistindo à vontade de fazer uma busca e descobrir mais sobre o cara, Stan se levantou e foi tomar um banho, ainda eram 21hs, e ele precisava respirar antes de postar, prometera no capítulo anterior que a atualização sairia na noite desta segunda-feira.

Depois do banho, Stan sentou na cama, com os pensamentos um pouco mais claros depois do turbilhão que era receber o seu próprio link como uma fic-rec*, abriu o arquivo onde estava o capítulo mais recente, saiu da janela anônima onde costumava usar a conta fake — para observar e responder uns poucos debates — e clicou em “postar novo capítulo”.

Minutos depois, capítulo postado e tudo feito, Stan abriu suas mensagens privadas e voltou àquela recebida de _KyRanger_ uns dias atrás que dizia: _“Você conhece o server Armada de Zaron? Poderíamos conversar por lá.”_

A resposta não foi a mais impressionante, mas Stan esperava que funcionasse por hora, ele digitou:

“Tenho um amigo que está nesse server, pena que o convite que ele me mandou já expirou e ele pegaria no meu pé se eu pedisse outro...”

Se o coração de Stan acelerava gradualmente com a simples esperança de conversar com seu leitor favorito, era porque os comentários eram importantes para si...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kyle ficou um pouco curioso quando acordou pela manhã naquela terça-feira, ligou o notebook e viu nas suas notificações do site de fanfics que havia uma mensagem privada.

Certo de que era uma mensagem de agradecimento do cara do fórum da noite anterior — aquele que generosamente Kyle dera o link de seu FWFAV —, clicou na notificação, já imaginando que o cara passara a noite lendo “SFA”, porque aquela fic era uma obra prima e _deveria_ virar um livro, ou substituir o próprio canon...

Mas, o coração de Kyle quase saiu pela boca e qual não foi a surpresa quando viu _quem_ enviara a mensagem.

— Que... porra?

Não era mensagem daquela pessoa aleatória do fórum, até porque Kyle mal lembrava o nick, ao contrário do que estava vendo agora mesmo!

_HighStan _respondeu a ele.

_High-_Fucking-_Stan_... falando que não tinha um convite para o Server Armada de Zaron.

Kyle precisava sair em alguns minutos, mas fez questão de entrar no discord, criar um convite instantâneo com um prazo razoável para expiração, e colou na resposta.

“Aqui está, divirta-se!”

Se Kyle voltou a esta caixa de mensagens mais três vezes ao longo do dia, era porque a coisa toda era meio surreal, e precisava ter certeza que o perfil do FWFAV* dele não fora hackeado ou algo assim.

Entrou no Server diariamente depois daquele dia, nunca fazia isso durante o horário de trabalho, mas era só para ter certeza de que mandara o convite certo... não era como se estivesse realmente esperando que um escritor ocupado com trocentas fics tivesse tempo para interagir com leitores tolos como ele, provavelmente Stan possuía seu próprio _squad_, do qual Kyle não fazia parte.

Mesmo que esse pensamento o deixasse um pouco amargurado, Kyle tentava não focar nisso.

Na sexta-feira no horário do almoço, Kyle corria os olhos pelo Server, no canal de fanfics não havia nenhuma divulgação que prestasse, nada sutilmente interessante, correu na lista de membros e teve certeza que não perdera nenhuma nova entrada.

— Será que foi uma ilusão? Foda-se a minha vida!

Declarou alto e frustrado, seu almoço pendente entre os dedos, equilibrou um copo de suco na outra mão enquanto segurava o celular com o queixo e se sentava na cozinha apertada do escritório.

Assim que se reorganizou, Kyle largou o celular na mesa e imediatamente estava abrindo o aplicativo para continuar lendo uma short nova que _HighStan_ publicara na noite anterior.

— Que merda você tanto faz com esse celular nas mãos, homem? — O nariz de seu amigo surgiu por cima do ombro de Kyle enquanto o ruivo se distraiu mastigando um sanduíche que era seu almoço. — Toda vez que olho, você ta com a cara enfiada aí ou trabalhando. Sério, isso vai te fazer mal.

Kyle engoliu e tomou um gole do suco, seu amigo largou uma caneca de café na mesa, ao lado de uma bandeja de cupcakes.

— Um negócio novo muito bom! — Kyle falou, e não era uma mentira. — É curtinho, portanto quero ler antes de voltar para aquele sistema de segurança, quero terminar hoje.

Kyle respondeu, mas seus olhos já estavam na tela, mordeu o sanduíche e limpou o dedo num guardanapo só para ter certeza, deslizou a tela e clicou no capítulo que não tinha lido ainda.

Ao seu lado, Tweek escorregou por baixo do queixo de Kyle e leu o título.

— _“Amanhecer na Fogueira”_? É isso que você quer terminar? — Os dedos longos de Tweek escorregaram por baixo do braço de Kyle puxando o celular para si, com uma sobrancelha arqueada o loiro leu — “_O Ranger sentia-se quente, a magia corria por seu corpo, podia sentir os dedos frios de High deslizando na pele quente dele_”... Merda... isso é... wow, a pessoa que escreve algo assim deve ser quente, hein? Com certeza você terminaria _algo assim_ com calma.

Kyle puxou o celular de volta, sem encarar Tweek ele fingiu tirar a franja dos olhos, o rosto corando.

— Q-Quente? Cara! — O ruivo atirou um olhar irritado ao amigo, no entanto, Tweek tinha nada mais que um sorriso no rosto. — Eu estava falando daquele programa que estou trabalhando.

— “Quente”, com imaginação na cama, não é? — O loiro enfiou um cupcake na boca, puxou o próprio celular. — Vamos, me mande o link, parece ser interessante, um pouco de pornô gay pode fazer minha vida mais animada do que essa quantidade absurda de café.

—Foda-se, Tweek. Isso não é um pornô gay, cara. — Kyle falou sem tirar os olhos da tela do celular. — Não ta mais saindo com aquele cara da faculdade?

— Nah. Era só um aluno visitante, te falei... o cara mora do outro lado do país... — Tweek disse distraidamente. — Também, não é como se tivéssemos nascido um para o outro... Ainda que ele fosse bem imaginativo também, sabe.

O loiro deu de ombros, mas Kyle não tinha tempo para os problemas reais de seu amigo, porque na fic nova de _HighStan_, o Ranger estava febril depois de ter lutado arduamente em um ataque surpresa ao acampamento, onde a Princesa quase foi morta por um golpe de maça.

O leal guerreiro fora atingido com um feitiço muito poderoso das forças das trevas, a Princesa fora salva no último instante pelo Bárbaro, lúcida o bastante para ainda derrubar uma dezena de soldados inimigos ou mais. E agora estava nas mãos do High resolver tudo, infelizmente a magia élfica estava quase esgotada.

Se Kyle estava tão tocado pelo esforço do High em salvar seu Ranger; se estava tão atento à relação daqueles dois e querendo que ficassem juntos, casassem, e transassem incansavelmente, era culpa de _HighStan_, por fazer cenas tão perfeitas.

E se Kyle se perguntou mais vezes do que era saudável se _HighStan_ era algo como “quente”... a culpa era de Tweek.

O intervalo do almoço não foi suficiente para Kyle terminar de ler a shortfic, e no final do dia quando já estava em casa há algum tempo, depois de ler no trem, finalmente estava prestes a deixar outro comentário inútil e cheio de entusiasmo, mas antes precisava comer e tomar banho.

Pegou o notebook da gaveta embaixo da cama, ligou e deixou descansando no lençol, apanhou uma roupa confortável e foi até a o chuveiro, tomando uma ducha rápida para poder comer alguma coisa.

Enquanto a lasanha da noite anterior esquentava no microondas, Kyle pensava em como _HighStan_ fazia com que ele tivesse empatia e torcesse pelos personagens. Kyle não era um fã do High Elf, não antes de ler as histórias desse ficwriter...

Talvez porque ele mesmo se achava parecido com o High, não só fisicamente, mas a coisa toda de ser um pouco arrogante às vezes... e agora se pegava pensando se _HighStan_ não era de fato parecido com o Ranger...

— Não, não não... misturar fantasia e realidade... não não não... péssimo pensamento, péssimo... péssimo...

Depois de comer, e evitando os pensamentos estúpidos Kyle finalmente sentou na cama e puxou o notebook para o colo, estava pronto para deixar um comentário na fic, mas assim que abriu o navegador, viu uma notificação de e-mail:

“Você perdeu mensagens em Armada de Zaron”.

Logo abaixo, algo que fez o estômago de Kyle afundar:

**_HighStan_**_ acabava de entrar no canal #boas-vindas aos guerreiros novos_.

Levemente tentando controlar seus nervos, Kyle clicou no link e foi enviado direto para o canal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stan precisava primeiro terminar a fic, se não terminasse, por mais que quisesse ceder à curiosidade e ler o que as pessoas conversavam naquele server, não poderia cumprir sua palavra com os leitores.

Desta forma, assim que clicou em “História Finalizada” pôde finalmente abrir o link que _KyRanger_ enviou a ele.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos para receber boas-vindas de membros do server, Kenny não estava online, não que Stan pudesse ver, não tinha nenhum nome vagamente conhecido.

Nenhum _KyRanger_, para seu desgosto e decepção.

Havia um canal de apresentação, mas Stan ignorou e voltou para o site de fics em uma das 13 abas abertas em seu navegador, ainda abriu uma janela anônima e se logou na conta fake para conferir se por acaso tinha alguma notificação...

Ele não estava esperando que _KyRanger_ respondesse novamente... não esperava nada...

Não _necessariamente_.

Mas seu coração saltou quando um som diferente o tirou dos seus pensamentos, procurou qual das 13 abas (ou janela anônima) tinha produzido a notificação, quando viu o número 1 em vermelho no canal #boas-vindas aos guerreiros novos, clicou e a barra rolou sozinha, levando-o direto a uma mensagem que definitivamente, fez sua garganta secar.

_“Hey, cara! Não achei que você viesse, mas bem-vindo e espero que goste daqui!”_

O nome era _Kyley-B_, esse nick não era nada relacionado com o Ranger, e não daria pra saber, as pessoas usavam até mesmo frases no lugar de nickname nesse tipo de plataforma, mas algo chamou a atenção de Stan.

A imagem de perfil era literalmente uma imagem cortada de perfil do Ranger.

Stan digitou devagar, outras pessoas estavam dando boas-vindas, mas infelizmente ele não estava conseguindo tanta concentração, não quando apareciam os três pontinhos universais e “Kyley-B está digitando...” logo abaixo do campo de texto.

Stan respirou fundo e terminou uma frase.

“Obrigado, uma pessoa me enviou um convite, espero encontrá-lo aqui e agradecer”

Um instante depois “Kyley-B está digitando...” desapareceu, e Stan começou a sentir o suor escorrendo em um filete frio nas suas costas, mas de repente “várias pessoas estão digitando...” pôde ser lido e ele não sabia se ficava aliviado ou preocupado.

A primeira mensagem das “várias pessoas” apareceu, e Stan sentiu um alívio imediato.

_“Sim, @HighStan, fui eu mesmo! No site de fics sou KyRanger! ”_

Stan mordeu os lábios escrevendo: “Oh, obrigado cara, não estou acostumado, espero que possamos conversar”

Enviou antes de citar o usuário, antes mesmo de terminar a frase... Jesus... estava tão nervoso... por quê? Era só um leitor...

_“Haha, sim, @HighStan, vamos nos falar, por agora divirta-se!”_

E o cara desapareceu, oh deus, Stan queria que ele voltasse...

O nome _KyleyB_ não estava mais aparecendo online, e isso só devia dizer que Stan o assustara.

Chateado, o moreno respondeu algumas mensagens, alguém disse a ele que colocasse seu link de autor nas divulgações, fez isso no automático, de alguma forma acabou aprendendo rápido como funcionava essa plataforma que ligeiro perdia o interesse, como todas as outras.

Kyle queria conversar mais, no entanto, ao invés disso ficou off line e observou _HighStan_ conversando com outros membros. Como esperado ele era educado e gentil, atencioso e solícito.

Membros pediram indicações de fics favoritas e ele assim fez, colando o link das fics de “SexyPrincess”, a maioria PrincessHigh ou HighRanger.

Kyle fez questão de clicar em cada uma para ter certeza de que já lera, e se surpreendeu que houvesse uma ou outra inédita para ele, especialmente as PrincessHigh que Kyle não era fã, mas se _HighStan_ recomendava a leitura...

Era de se esperar, porque HighStan era um fã _HighRanger_, a maioria de fics que indicava eram HighRanger, parecia que o casal de fato era o centro da vida daquele autor...

Até que alguém perguntou que outros ships HighStan gostava, e ele respondeu mais dois ou três, e nenhum era o OTP de Kyle.

_Wow, ele odeia PrincessRanger? _

Foi um pensamento amargo e que fez o peito de Kyle gelar um pouco, porque até mesmo sobre PrincessHigh o cara tinha coisas boas para dizer... e não que Kyle odiasse o casal, efetivamente o problema era o fandom deles (fics desse casal tratavam o Ranger como um estorvo para o ship, Kyle detestava)... além de que ships com o High eram desinteressante para Kyle.

Na verdade, Kyle nem gostava de ships no começo!

Pensando em tirar isso a limpo Kyle impetuosamente clicou no nome de _HighStan_ e o adicionou como amigo, agora era só esperar.

Stan estava meio afogado em uma conversa com... bem, não sabia quantas pessoas, e desistiu de marcar todas elas em suas respostas, nessa hora decidiu que o twitter era o melhor lugar para isso, ninguém sabia que estava online e não era obrigado a responder instantaneamente ninguém...

Logo um som de notificação surgiu, uma imagem apareceu na lateral esquerda da janela do discord e quase teve uma parada cardíaca quando viu a mensagem e o nome _Kyle_:

“Parece que você está se divertindo bastante, afinal.”

Trêmulo, Stan digitou ferozmente:

“Isso é uma loucura, me lembre de mandar hate em quem me colocou num lugar insano como esse! Sinto que estou andando no escuro em um lamaçal, afundando lentamente!”

Kyle sorriu um pouco, esquecendo que estava um pouco irritado, ele escreveu:

“Porra, você também conversa liricamente? Amo!” Kyle corou, mas era muito natural responder assim e ele achou que Stan não notaria nada demais, logo continuou “Pode me chamar de Kyle, e espero que o hate seja bem embasado, coeso, com pontuação adequada, riqueza de vocabulário, estilística impecável”

Stan riu, o nervosismo aos poucos escoando.

“Quem é você? Da Patrulha da Gramática ou algo assim?”

Quando Stan enviou a mensagem, uma nova surgiu, aparentemente Kyle digitava muito rápido...

_“Não se preocupe, já li suas fics, você poderia fazer isso! E, sim, é insano, mas é ótimo um pouco de luz nos tempos de trevas, quem sabe lendo suas fics esse pessoal do fandom não aprende alguma coisa?”_

Stan levou um tempinho para pensar em uma resposta.

“Não é como se eu fosse grande coisa... Meu nome é Stanley, a propósito, mas pode me chamar de Stan, meus amigos me chamam assim”

A resposta não demorou:

_“Posso me considerar seu amigo? Não sei, sou amigo apenas de pessoas que gostam do mesmo OTP, e você nunca escreveu meu ship e nem recomendou nada deles” _

Uma pausa dramática evoluiu para um momento de silêncio constrangedor, Kyle colocou o notebook para o lado e puxou o travesseiro, enfiando a cara ali.

Era para ter sido uma frase irônica... mas no fim parecia provocação!

Por que ele não conseguia resistir a uma shipwarzinha básica...? e por que estava entrando em atrito com o seu FWFAV*, de todas as malditas coisas a se fazer na internet fodida?

— Eu sou uma abominação, não sou? — Perguntou encarando o teto.

Mas, contrariando seu sentido de autopreservação, Kyle puxou o notebook de volta para o colo e logo viu que Stan respondia algumas pessoas no server, respirou fundo e voltou a digitar:

“Cara, coloque ‘invisível’ e você não vai precisar responder imediatamente.”

Imediatamente apareceu _HighStan está digitando_... e a resposta surgiu na tela do notebook de Kyle.

_“Valeu, cara... espero que isso acalme... deve ser porque sou novo e alguém me conhece por causa do Kenny.”_

“Quem é Kenny?” Kyle se viu enviando a pergunta antes mesmo de pensar sobre isso, consequentemente emendou: “É legal que as pessoas possam encontrar o ficwriter favorito delas”

_Tipo eu_, Kyle pensou, mas fechou as mãos para não ceder à impulsividade e acabar digitando.

Stan não sabia o que responder, mas mandou vários emojis com sorrisos, estava tarde e precisava dormir, mesmo sendo sexta-feira, gostava de acordar cedo aos sábados para caminhar na praia.

Era ótimo para ter ideias para as fics!

“Cara, preciso ir, está muito tarde e acordo cedo. Espero que possamos nos falar novamente.” Como Kyle ficou em silêncio, Stan digitou mais alguma coisa: “Quer dizer, se é que você vem muito aqui” o silêncio prevaleceu, Stan mandou um “Boa Noite” rápido e fechou a janela inteira com as 13 abas abertas e desligou o computador.

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos desesperadamente, queria poder bater a cabeça na mesa, mas quebraria a bandeja do teclado se fizesse isso...

— Foda-se, assustei ele pra caralho! — Stan falou para o computador desligado. — Meu leitor favorito, e apavoro o cara parecendo todo carente... ugh... e ele acha que odeio o OTP dele!

No seu loft no Brooklin, Kyle voltava para a cama com um copo de suco na mão, encarou a mensagem na tela e respondeu.

O que Kyle digitou não era exatamente uma verdade, mas passaria a ser verdade a partir daquele momento. Entretanto, devido ao silêncio do outro lado, acreditou que Stan havia saído de verdade, ou pior... fora espantado com a atitude de Kyle.

— Droga... — Kyle olhou o relógio no canto direito da tela. — Acho que exagerei mesmo... oh merda... parece aqueles desentendimentos e falta de diálogo dos protagonistas nas fics... foda-se!

Ele se atirou na cama com o cenho franzido, sentia-se culpado.

Puxou o notebook e voltou no site de fanfics, acessou a shortfic de Stan e fez um exercício básico de alongamento nos dedos.

Se deixar comentários era a única coisa que ele _sabia_ fazer, naquele momento, era o que faria.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stan acordou no dia seguinte e não ligou o computador como costumava fazer, tinha uma fic nova, recém postada, e a curiosidade era grande para receber as notificações. No entanto, não estava focado nisso agora.

A conversa interrompida repentinamente com Kyle, seu leitor favorito, foi algo que o deixou intrigado, Stan recebia os comentários desse cara há muito tempo — depois veria desde quando —, e se sentia culpado em não ter escrito o OTP _dele_...

Stan amarrou os cadarços, atirou o celular no bolso da frente do moletom e desceu as escadas do prédio, eram só quatro andares, e alcançou a rua rapidamente.

Quando voltou da caminhada, já eram quase dez da manhã, Stan largou o pão de sanduíche e as frutas que trouxe na mesa, colocou o suco e o leite na geladeira e finalmente ligou o computador.

Desfez das roupas deixando-as aleatoriamente no chão perto da cama e foi para o banheiro, durante a caminhada pensou em escrever algo para o casal que nunca escreveu... só, não tinha bem certeza como...

Na verdade, quem estava enganando? A verdade latejava em suas veias.

_Quero escrever para o Kyle..._

Ao sair do banho, Stan já vestido e seco foi até o computador e abriu o navegador, como na noite anterior fechara de qualquer jeito, agora as 13 abas estavam carregando concomitantemente, e isso poderia demorar um pouco...

Ele preparou um café da manhã, e tomou tentando não lançar olhares ansiosos para o computador.

— Sou muito idiota, Jesus.

Todavia, a ansiedade sempre fora uma inimiga de Stan, mastigando o pão, sentou na frente do computador e então, foi primeiro na aba onde estavam suas notificações do site de fanfics.

Havia algumas notificações, mas apenas uma saltou aos olhos dele:

_“KyRanger comentou na sua fic”_

Stan clicou sem pensar duas vezes, e assim que seus olhos bateram na tela o coração dançou uma rave dentro do peito dele, o comentário era não apenas longo para uma shortfic, mas era entusiasta, veemente, espontâneo...

Havia apontamentos técnicos, com sugestões pontuais que Stan pegou um caderno para anotar (interessantemente Kyle nunca apontava o preciosismo de Stan), mas o que deixou o ficwriter sem chão para pisar foi o final do comentário:

_“Sou um pouco impulsivo e já tive meus dias de shipwar, mas estou confortável em dizer que você é o não-shipper que mais trata meu OTP de forma decente, por isso, espero que conversemos mais em breve!”_

— Puta... merda...

Sem pensar destacou o comentário, nem respondeu, mas queria que todos vissem que esse era o tipo de comentário que gostava de receber... suas mãos estavam suadas e seu coração uma bagunça quando entrou na aba do discord (que ficara carregando junto às outras 11 abas).

E ali estava, o número 3 em vermelho ao ladinho da imagem da lateral do rosto do Ranger que já sabia ser a imagem de perfil de Kyle. Stan clicou e a mensagem era no mínimo feita para fazer seu coração correr um maratona pelo apartamento!

_“Estarei sempre aqui depois das 18hs, e mal posso esperar para conversar mais... com meu FWFAV*”_

— Puta... merda...

A segunda e a terceira frase talvez se completassem quando foram enviadas, e Stan precisou colocar a mão sobre o peito. _“Preciso deixar um comentário em uma fic maravilhosa, nem é do meu OTP, mas porra, é tão incrível! Obrigado por escrever e boa noite.”_

Stan pairou os dedos sobre o teclado, levou um instante e começou a digitar:

“Sei que você falou que só vai estar aqui depois das 18hs, mas me deixe saber sobre seu OTP, talvez possamos chegar em alguma ideia e você me diz algo que gostaria de ler... sei lá, não costumo conversar muito nem trocar ideias com as pessoas, não escrevo tão bem assim, então me desculpe se não sair do seu agrado...”

Stan enviou e fechou a janela do navegador para não ficar recebendo notificações daquele server, pegou o celular e começou a transferir por bluetooth o arquivo que ditou para o aplicativo que transformava voz em texto.

Kyle tinha terminado de almoçar, equilibrava o prato no colo e o notebook em cima de um suporte almofadado, ele lia vertiginosamente a longfic que Stan estava prestes a concluir.

Já tinha passado os olhos naquele trabalho e estava na sua lista “para ler”, e agora que finalmente enfrentara a leitura, não parava de se perguntar _por que não fez antes!_

Essa fanfic tinha muito menos conteúdo _slash-y_ e Kyle se viu sentindo falta das cenas homoeróticas, que não deixavam de estar presentes, embora muito sutis e mais como um _Bromance_ entre o Ranger e o High Elf.

Em contrapartida, a Princesa estava magnífica, e Kyle quase podia shippar seu OTP quando ela e o Ranger conversavam, se não fossem os olhos verdes de ciúmes do High...

A leitura fluiu encantadoramente, e quando estava no meio de um capítulo, Kyle ouviu a notificação de e-mail, não estava esperando nada e sentiu o rosto aquecer quando abriu.

_“Stan enviou uma mensagem para você” _

Ler isso foi o suficiente para seu coração acelerar, Kyle clicou no link e abriu a conversa que tiveram na noite passada. A resposta de Stan fora deixada minutos atrás e a garganta de Kyle secava enquanto ele lia.

E sabia exatamente o que responder:

“Cara, eu leria qualquer coisa que você escrevesse! Estou lendo agora mesmo e leria mais se pudesse! Não se preocupe em fazer nada especial, só continue o que faz e como faz, está maravilhoso!”

Deixando a janela aberta, Kyle voltou a sua leitura, não teve notícias de Stan naquele dia, e nem nos próximos.

E se cada vez que relia a conversa parecia que era o próprio Ranger falando consigo, Kyle tentou não se sentir culpado...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A semana passou numa correria insana, no trabalho Stan tinha uma avalanche de tarefas, estavam às vésperas do Natal e nessa época do ano a indústria dos cartões festivos era totalmente enlouquecedora.

Mas, se tinha algo bom nisso tudo, era que esta era a melhor época para lançar cartões com mensagens diferentes, atendendo mais variados tipos de consumidores. O chefe de Stan estava contente recebendo tudo o que lhe era apresentado, até mesmo os poemas mais góticos.

No final do expediente, indo para casa Stan podia transferir sua mente dos poemas e mensagens de Fim de Ano para suas fics, ele tinha um projeto de uma oneshot para o Natal, com algo “Magia ModernAU”.

A long que estava preparando também levava horas de seu tempo livre com uma boa cota de pesquisa diária sobre pinheiros e araucárias em geral na região das montanhas, e foi difícil se concentrar pesquisando com Kenny inundando suas notificações com mensagens.

Kenny era aquela pessoa da vida real que não deixava Stan sozinho, eles vieram de uma cidade pequena e eram amigos desde a infância, os dois eram os únicos na escola que gostavam dos livros de SoT. Stan foi quem mostrou os livros a Kenny, e foi por influência dele que os dois acabaram na faculdade longe de casa.

Mas, quem levou Stan para o fandom, foi o amigo loiro.

E atualmente Kenny estava insistindo que deveriam ir à Comic Com em Dallas, como cosplayers... era como a ideia de fazer uma fic em collab, algo que Kenny jamais desistiu.

No entanto, havia outra coisa que tirava o sono de Stan ao longo da semana: Os comentários diários que Kyle deixava em suas fics antigas.

Todos os dias ao acordar Stan se deparava com um novo comentário, e se tornou um tipo de ritual secreto para começar o dia, ele respondia os comentários à noite antes de sentar para escrever suas fics, e acabava relendo antes de dormir, e quando acordava pela manhã, lá estava outro comentário!

Atualmente, dormia e acordava pensando em Kyle...

Stan já não tinha muito tempo para interagir normalmente, pois estava sempre envolvido escrevendo, e não teve coragem de chamar Kyle no discord, mesmo que morresse de vontade, a sensação de que estaria sendo invasivo e carente de atenção era opressiva.

Ainda assim, diariamente olhava a conversa deles, lendo e relendo, era curta e desajeitada da parte de Stan, mas que ainda aquecia seu coração.

De tanto ler os comentários de Kyle (e foi tão natural chamar o cara pelo nome e não pelo nick), Stan já podia reconhecer a forma como seu leitor favorito se expressava, as palavras favoritas e a maneira como Kyle sempre construía suas frases.

Também, a sutilieza como Kyle foi mudando de um leitor técnico e cordato, para alguém mais ligado às emoções do enredo, sem se preocupar em apontar construções de frases, ou figuras de linguagens repetitivas (malditas estrelas que banhavam tudo o que Stan escrevia e todo seu preciosismo!).

Stan ainda se achava apenas um _compilador de headcanons_, mas Kyle afirmava em todo e cada comentário que “era a coisa mais criativa que ele já leu”, e Stan não sabia o que fazer com o calor que borbulhava em seu peito com a gentileza desse leitor.

Quando chegou em casa naquela sexta-feira, Stan só precisava correr para o seu computador e despejar no Word a nova fic que tinha em mente (escrevendo no intervalo do almoço e no colo durante a viagem de trem), necessitava de pelo menos por duas horas, mas assim que o navegador reiniciou as 11 abas que ele fechara ontem de uma só vez, Stan viu notificações de Kyle.

_“Hey, espero não estar atrapalhando, só queria dizer que preciso de fics novas, parece que li todas que você escreveu e já comentei em todas também! Você tem planos futuros? Sou um dos órfãos de SFA e de sua escrita tão maravilhosa! ALIMENTE-ME DE FICS!”_

Stan mal tinha tirado o casaco da rua quando sentou no computador, e resolveu responder, o coração batendo nos ouvidos e os dedos trêmulos.

“Tenho uma short para postar nos próximos dias... e uma long que ainda estou planejando.”

Ele não esperava que a resposta viesse tão rápida.

_“Incrível, cara! Graças a deus!”_

Encarando a tela, Stan se ajeitou na cadeira e com o coração saltando digitou rapidamente:

“Você pensou na minha oferta?! Você tem sido tão atencioso e gentil, deixando todos esses comentários que me ajudam muito... gostaria de poder agradecer.”

No seu loft no Brooklin, Kyle não se preparara para _isso_, achou que tinha sido apenas Stan sendo atencioso com um leitor, no entanto aqui estava o cara, seu autor favorito, dando essa oportunidade inestimável para Kyle.

“Oh... bem...” O ruivo tentou ser reticente em sua mensagem enviada para dar tempo de Stan se arrepender ou objetar, entretanto nada aconteceu, e ele continuou. “Falei sério sobre gostar de qualquer coisa que você escreve, então, faça o que tem em mente. Se vier de você, é ouro.”

Stan sentia que precisava fazer algo que aquele leitor gostasse... queria agradá-lo tanto que doía...

“Qual é o seu OTP? PrincessRanger? Você disse que não compartilhávamos o mesmo, então, qual é? Não tenho certeza... Reconheço que fiquei um pouco chocado... como você gosta das minhas fics se nem temos o mesmo OTP?”

Kyle leu, era a hora de deixar a shipwar de lado, não podia deixar Stan desconfortável ou desviar a atenção do melhor ficwriter de um determinado casal... seria um desserviço para o fandom se o mais icônico autor HighRanger de repente começasse a escrever PrincessRanger, não seria?

Pensativo o ruivo digitou:

“Isso realmente não é tão relevante, cara. Sério. O jeito que se escreve os personagens é o mais importante. E você é muito criativo! Gosto de tudo o que você escreve. E mesmo não sendo seu OTP, você não descaracteriza ninguém para se encaixar em uma relação forçada... HighRanger é muito... confortável... não sei explicar... às vezes enquanto eu lia ‘Amanhecer na Fogueira’ sentia a química deles...”

O silêncio do outro lado continuava, nem mesmo “Stan está digitando...” aparecia, então o ruivo continuou.

“Você escreve eles muito bem, a interação, a relação, a aproximação, a tensão toda... acabo torcendo para eles, porque é bem escrito e verossímil”

_Wow._

Stan sentiu o rosto arder, porque _wow_, não entendia o motivo de uma pessoa gostar tanto assim das fics dele... e cada vez ele parecia merecer menos esse leitor especial que era Kyle.

Mas havia algo que incomodava Stan um pouco, e ele digitou:

“Cara, se você não é um shipper HighRanger, como pode afirmar com tanta certeza que a relação deles está boa?”

Essa era fácil, Kyle já tinha respondido para outras pessoas nos fóruns e a ele mesmo muitas vezes! O discurso estava na ponta dos dedos:

“Você escreve o Ranger melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa na maldita internet! Nem os autores escrevem o Ranger com tanta profundidade, você aborda e mergulha nas características que já estão lá... O Ranger que você traz é ao mesmo tempo tão poderoso e tão gentil... é leal e também impiedoso...Ele é incrível, e por isso eu AMO ele!”

Stan sabia que havia algo em sua garganta, porque ele não conseguia respirar direito, sua mente ficou um pouco suspensa e em branco lendo aquilo, era como os comentários, só que muito, muito mais pessoal, era menos sobre a história, e mais sobre... _ele_.

Sobre Stan.

Ele relia a mensagem, sem saber o que responder, e mais uma frase surgiu:

_“Cara, aceite, você é incrível, o melhor ficwriter e eu AMO você!!”_

Kyle finalizou com um emoji, ele esperava que isso fosse o bastante para lembrar este autor que _HighStan_ era alguém bom demais para o fandom, talvez bom demais até para Kyle...

Satisfeito que o outro ficou em silêncio, Kyle aproveitou esse instante de glória — onde sabia que a falta de resposta do outro lado do debate sempre significava que Kyle vencera — e clicou em uma cena específica da fic que ele estava lendo e printara mais cedo.

Ele tinha uma pasta de prints que postava em suas redes sociais, sim, e não era hora de se envergonhar...

Ninguém conhecia a obra de Stan melhor que Kyle, ele sabia o que dizia, e se Stan não acreditava em, Kyle, então só restava a Kyle provar.

Colou o print, enviou na janela de conversa, e começou a digitar.

“Cara, ta vendo essa cena? É sobre os pensamentos internos do Ranger, sobre como ele se sente em um lugar ao qual não deveria pertencer, é sobre ele no Reino Elfo. Aqui, você aprofundou as emoções dele, falou das ações como Ranger, um ser que sente a magia, mas não é capaz de usar. E falou de como ele conquistou essa posição, sobre como ele sente que é PARTE do Reino, sobre como ele é essencial para o Rei... sinceramente, Ranger é o meu personagem super favorito, mas admito que do ponto de vista dele, o High fica maravilhoso... Eu nunca gostei tanto do High, na verdade porque sempre me achei um pouco parecido com ele, sabe... um pouco impulsivo, muito arrogante... mas eu sei reconhecer algo valioso. E sua escrita é para mim tão preciosa quando o Ranger é para o High.”

Certo.

Kyle mandou isso e saiu da cama, foi dar uma volta e pegar uma água, não era possível que acabara de escrever um monte de coisas que estava pensando e enviar para um BNF sem uma prévia edição...

_Foda-se_, espantaria o cara de verdade agora!

Stan queria fingir que não estava lá, porque não tinha condições de responder agora, ele se levantou, e tirou os tênis, caminhou de pés descalços pelo piso gelado, precisava sair da frente do computador e esfriar a cabeça, off line tentava conter o coração que saía pela boca.

Levou alguns minutos, até que voltou a janela e esticou os dedos no teclado.

Quando a mensagem de Stan começou a ser digitada, Kyle esperava ainda um pouco constrangido por ter falado demais, porém, estava certo de que tinha derrubado qualquer dúvida deste autor sobre sua qualidade.

Contudo, o que reapareceu foi:

_“Você só diz isso porque está falando diretamente para mim”_

Kyle ergueu as sobrancelhas tanto que elas quase saíram de sua testa e enviesaram-se pelo couro cabeludo.

“Não, eu falaria isso de qualquer jeito, você não me conhece, não sou exatamente simpático, e não sei medir palavras.”

Kyle enviou a mensagem, e queria ter dito que não tinha escrúpulos e era ótimo em debates também, mas quem sabe Stan descobrisse isso com o tempo.

Levou mais alguns momentos até que Stan voltou a responder, e Kyle já estava até achando que o cara desistira.

_“Você pode estar certo... afinal, cada um tem uma interpretação diferente da mesma coisa.”_

Kyle apertou os olhos, porque... o que era isso exatamente? Stan parecia deixar a entender que Kyle estava vagamente _errado_?

Hahaha...

NÃO.

O ruivo digitou com um sorriso torto:

“Cara, sabe por que vou dormir aquecido na minha cama essa noite?”

Na sua cadeira, Stan corou um pouco pensado nisso.

“Calefação boa? Ou você mora em algum país tropical onde não é inverno?”

“Não. É porque vou dormir coberto de razão. Camadas e camadas de razão sólida, quente, e certeza que estou certo no que falei agora mesmo.”

Kyle tinha um sorriso presunçoso, e do outro lado, Stan estava com os dedos no teclado, sem saber o que digitar.

“Quer saber mais?” Kyle continuou. “Falei do Ranger, e disse também que eu não era fã do High e agora (depois de ler suas fics) posso até me conectar com ele. Mas e sobre a Princesa? Você a escreve tão fascinante, é extremamente bem caracterizada. Ela é preciosa, corajosa, arrogante como uma nobre e ao mesmo tempo tem um enorme coração... não sei, cara, você é incrível, só precisa de um pouco mais de autoconfiança.”

Com as duas mãos no rosto Stan encarava a tela, agora não se sentia mais no direito de discordar de Kyle, ainda não entendia como este leitor tão crítico e detalhista acabou lendo suas fics.

Stan digitou devagar, apagando e repensando, mas no final, mandou uma mensagem bem curta:

“Obrigado, cara... realmente, acho que você tem razão”

Kyle não perdeu uma batida:

_“Claro que eu tenho!”_

“Sobre eu precisar de confiança...” Stan riu e adicionou um emoji condizente, concluindo a frase em seguida “Vou pensar mais sobre o que você me falou.”

A resposta fez o estômago de Stan piruetar.

_“Wow, meu autor favorito vai pensar em mim! Isso é praticamente o sonho úmido de qualquer fanboy se realizando!”_

Kyle mandou sem pensar, mas quando recebeu um emoji de um coraçãozinho batendo como resposta, achou que a euforia de vencer um debate fez o quarto ficar quente demais, sentia todo o corpo fervendo em pleno meio de dezembro.

Stan mordia os lábios, não sabia se ria ou se escondia o rosto, mas digitou:

“Valeu, cara, você é incrível! Eu... nunca conversei com alguém assim... ninguém nunca me falou essas coisas... obrigado, de coração.” Stan escreveu sinceramente, e emendou “Desculpe, vou sair, cheguei a pouco em casa, nem troquei de roupa, e ainda quero escrever... Kenny está me ligando pedindo pra sairmos, minha casa ta meio de pernas pro ar e queria só sentar e escrever!”

Kyle leu a mensagem que parecia infinita, mas se viu esperando por mais, no entanto, o que recebeu foi um emoji de sorriso e um “boa noite”

Um pouco atrapalhado e decepcionado, enviou um “boa noite, cara, até breve”

Depois de se despedir, Kyle não via mais motivos de continuar com o notebook ligado, fechou a janela do discord e desligou tudo, guardando o notebook na gaveta.

Kyle percebeu que já era bem tarde, mas não estava cansado, ao contrário, em suas veias corria a adrenalina, quente, pura e líquida, e se viu pensando em como será que Stan era, que aparência tinha...?

Ele virou para o lado e puxou o travesseiro, talvez o calor que estava sentindo não fosse por ter vencido o debate, mas sim, porque de repente parecia tão importante conversar com Stan outra vez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> E aí, vocês já sentiram vontade de escrever para um leitor especial ou já ganharam fic do FWFAV? 💓
> 
> Essa parte sobre um "não shipper" escrever um casal com respeito é algo que me identifico muito, até hoje me sinto chocada, feliz — e por que esconder? —, magoada quando amigas minhas ficaram estagnadas e sem palavras com uma fic minha que nem era do meu OTP... elas elogiaram com palavras como "Mds, nunca imaginei que sem ser uma shipper você escreveria tão bem esse casal!" eu fiquei tipo "Oi? Eu conheço eles, tá? Não não são meu OTP, mas não sou idiota." Hehehe... mas admito que NUNCA escreveria um NOTP (e juro, tenho poucos mesmo).
> 
> GLOSSÁRIO:
> 
> Comecemos pelo título:
> 
> *Shippwarrior: Vocês imaginaram provavelmente certo! São os caras que botam lenha na fogueira das guerras de shipps (shippwar) alimentando tags “anti-shipp-tal”, francamente, eu mesma não frequento e nunca frequentei, mas fui arrastada pelos meus amigos TODA A VIDA (longos 12 anos de fandoms diversos) para defender os casais de uma forma ou de outra... pessoalmente sou a favor da Justiça Restaurativa e Desconstrução com os shippwarriors, hehehe... (Kyle está se desconstruindo, graças às fics do Stan)
> 
> *FWFAV: Apareceu no capítulo anterior, acredito (?) e é a abreviação de FicWriter Favorito
> 
> *Fic-rec: Nossa, uma das minhas coisas favoritas: Recomendação de Fic para leitura! Amo fazer e amo procurar!!
> 
> A critério de curiosidade:  
"Coisas imperdoáveis em fics" foi um tópico que EU MESMA escrevi em um fórum (HP), e vou dizer, foi MARAVILHOSO, ainda faço isso na fic "Upside Down", em forma de narrativa kkkk!
> 
> Galera, o próximo capítulo será o último e sou obrigada pelas regras a postar até as 23:59, então vai ser o mais longo, mas espero que leiam e gostem!
> 
> Por hora, DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO, quero saber o quanto essa fic os atingiu, e claro, quero saber o que vocês acharam e se tem alguma dúvida!
> 
> Mil Bjs, até mais!!  
Vivi


	3. O mundo pequeno do fandom flopado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Cheguei tão perto de vacilar neste desafio que nem sei... 
> 
> Mas aqui está o capítulo FINAL, é enorme, perdoem.... MAS FOI DELICIOSO ESCREVER!!
> 
> Style Modus Operandi™ AO ATAQUE!!
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

Os dias passaram muito rápido naquele mês, Stan e Kyle começaram a se falar diariamente, pequenas coisas, sobre algo do fandom, ou sobre alguma fic que Stan escrevia no momento.

A segunda quinzena de dezembro deu lugar a semana de Natal e Stan postou uma oneshot comemorativa, e ainda ficava muito intrigado que Kyle comentara ardorosamente na fic, mesmo não sendo nada sobre o OTP dele — que Stan acabou confirmando ser _PrincessRanger _— e mesmo sendo uma fic despretensiosa que não acrescentava nada para ninguém.

E quando a manhã de Natal chegou, Stan atendeu a toda ligações da família que morava em outro estado, e depois resolveu mandar mensagem para Kyle.

Eles fizeram descobertas interessantes um sobre o outro, e Stan ainda sorria sozinho pensando que Kyle ficou devidamente chocado ao saber que eles tinham 3 horas de diferença por causa do fuso horário, porque Kyle morava na Costa Leste, em New York, e Stan na Costa Oeste, em Santa Mônica, isso deixava Kyle três horas adiantado em relação a Stan.

Isso respondia algumas considerações que Kyle seguidamente fazia a si mesmo, sobre os horários das postagens, na verdade Stan sempre cumpria os prazos que se determinava, mas um desencontro de informação (como Kyle apontara: era igual nas fics) era o responsável pelo pensamento do ruivo sobre Stan não ligar para o detalhe de cumprir prazo.

Daquele dia em diante, Stan passou publicar seu horário de postagens apontando os fusos da Costa Leste e Oeste, assim outros leitores também poderiam ficar atentos, e isso, surpreendentemente, aumentou o número de comentários.

Mesmo que Stan pensasse que os comentários estavam aparecendo porque Kyle fazia uma grande divulgação com seus próprios comentários que tornavam as fics muito melhores do que eram de verdade.

Kyle dizia que era a única forma dele agradecer a estórias tão bem contadas.

Stan já estava com o computador ligado, viu nas notícias que New York estava sendo assolada por uma nevasca absurda e Kyle mandara uma mensagem mais cedo falando que ficaria o dia todo terminando um trabalho que acabara trazendo para casa, e que estava com um amigo que o manteria ocupado.

_Oh._

O estômago de Stan afundou, ele e Kyle estavam se falando há cerca de quase um mês, por dez dias seguidos se contassem as primeiras conversas, Stan ainda não dissera a Kyle que eles haviam se falado primeiramente naquele tópico sobre “Coisas imperdoáveis nas fics de SoT”... e sentia-se um pouco culpado.

Assim, pensar que Kyle ficaria sem falar com ele, e ainda por cima estaria com um amigo fez um gosto amargo subir pela garganta de Stan...

O moreno tentou se distrair com outra coisa e resolveu dar continuidade à longfic que tinha em mente, um enredo bem clichê, mas adorou imaginar High e Ranger como melhores amigos de infância, crescendo em uma cidade pequena... já pesquisara sobre as araucárias e decidiu apontar pinheiros e abetos em sua narrativa.

Ele atualizou suas notificações, e não havia nada importante, nenhum comentário de Kyle ou mensagem, claro... porque Kyle estava com seu amigo...

A campainha de Stan tocou e ele correu para atender, Kenny surgiu do outro lado sorrindo por trás de um parka.

— Porra, Stan, tava sumido. Tive que vir e ter certeza que você não morreu. — O loiro entrou. — Conheceu alguém e está saindo, ou só escrevendo como a anomalia que você é?

Stan atirou um olhar para o computador, a última conversa com Kyle na tela, seguindo a dica Kenny olhou para lá também.

— Só... escrevendo muito. — Stan deu de ombros. — Quero lançar uma long nova em fevereiro.

— E precisa escrever com tanta antecedência? — Kenny caminhou pela sala apertada. — Tem alguma coisa para comer nessa casa? Na minha não tinha nada, é meio bosta a manhã de Natal sem um café da manhã especial.

Stan sorriu e pegou uma faca para cortar um pedaço de bolo de nozes que ganhara no escritório, ele deu um jeito em uma bebida quente também.

Enquanto Stan servia algo para Kenny comer, o loiro sentou na frente da tela do computador, lendo descaradamente toda a conversa.

Quando Stan viu, o loiro estava com a barra de rolagem correndo enquanto lia mensagens de dias atrás.

— Caralho, você nunca conversou tanto assim com alguém! — Kenny apontou, Stan sentiu o rosto aquecer. — Então... “escrevendo muito” meu cu, é _por isso_ que está sumido! Tem falado com esse cara no discord, mas não pode entrar no Server e conversar com o velho Kenny aqui?!

Stan afundou as sobrancelhas.

— É só um leitor que dá ótimos feedbacks — mas Stan sabia que os olhos azuis de Kenny estavam lendo além das faces coradas dele — e eu estava mesmo escrevendo.

Kenny tinha o cenho franzido lendo a conversa quando Stan usou o mouse para voltar à imagem da área de trabalho, soltou um pratinho com bolo e uma xícara de chá sobre o rack.

— Qual é o OTP dele? — O loiro perguntou pegando um pedacinho do bolo de nozes.

— PrincessRanger. — Stan respondeu baixinho. — Não sei por que ele ainda lê minhas fics.

— Oh, ele deve ter lido as minhas! Já que sou o Dono e Proprietário™ do PrincessBowl*! — Kenny abriu um sorriso. — Por que não convida ele pra vir a Comic Com em Dallas?

Stan sentou num pufe, tomando um golinho do chá sob o olhar atento de Kenny.

— Por que eu convidaria...? Ele é só um leitor...

Stan olhou para longe sentindo o calor escorregar de suas faces para o pescoço.

— Porque poderíamos fazer aquele cosplay PrincessRanger, e ele poderia tirar fotos conosco! — Kenny pegou o chá, era seu favorito preto com canela e baunilha e estava delicioso. — Imagina como ficaríamos incríveis como um couple? Já quero tirar muitas fotos interpretando cenas para as minhas fics! Quero reunir todos os boys e fazer um harém da Princesa!

Stan riu.

— Não quero chegar nem perto de interpretar algo para suas fics, cara! — O moreno assistiu um beicinho crescer nos lábios de Kenny. — Mas... Vou pensar... sobre convidar o Kyle.

Kenny encarou a xícara enquanto queimava a língua ao tomar o chá.

— _Kyle_, hein... — Falou devolvendo a xícara para o rack e apanhando outro pedaço de bolo. — Como ele é?

— Não sei... ele é bem legal... ele faz comentários ótimos...

“É meu leitor _ultra_ favorito” Stan pensou, mas não conseguiu dizer para Kenny.

— E a aparência dele? — Kenny lambia os dedos sujos do bolo. — Ele é gostoso?

Stan corou e Kenny se inclinou na cadeira o observando de perto, o moreno tentou se encolher.

— Sei lá... isso nem importa... também nunca vi uma foto de verdade.

— Convide ele e não vamos precisar de uma foto!

— Não sei, cara...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Depois das Festas de Ano Novo, Kyle e Tweek estavam felizes em finalmente terminar um programa que foi solicitado às pressas para uma Clínica Médica.

Kyle mal conseguira ler a fic nova que Stan postara, passou os olhos no texto pelo celular, mas com Tweek acampado em seu loft para concluir o projeto, o ruivo não achava uma brecha para realmente ler e muito menos comentar.

Também não falara com Stan e já fazia uma semana que vivia de “bom dias” e “boa noites” rápidos com uma ou duas frases a mais no discord, mas na manhã gelada de sexta-feira enquanto estava sentado em frente às duas tela do computador do trabalho, Kyle recebeu uma mensagem que não era um simples “bom dia”.

_“Hey, eu e meu amigo Kenny resolvemos ir a Comic Com em Dallas, vamos tentar comprar as passagens aéreas o mais rápido possível para que fique barato. Nunca fui a uma dessas, então me sinto meio temeroso.”_

Kyle parou de ler torcendo os lábios.

Hum... _O amigo Kenny_...

_Esse_ que sempre aparecia em todas as conversas “Kenny e eu isso” “foi Kenny quem me falou tal coisa”... Kyle não sabia o motivo, mas estava pegando implicância com o dito cujo.

No entanto, continuou lendo a mensagem.

_“Se você tiver interesse em ir também, seria muito legal nos encontrarmos lá (a ideia é do Ken de qualquer maneira). Vou deixar aqui o número do meu celular e podemos conversar sobre isso...”_

— O... QUÊÊÊ?

Kyle se levantou em um grito, abaixo da mensagem tinha um número de celular com código de Santa Mônica, a cadeira caiu atrás dele e as rodinhas ficaram suspensas rodando, Tweek empurrou a sua própria cadeira para trás e, sob o olhar atento de outras pessoas, se aproximou.

— O que foi, homem? — O loiro questionou erguendo a cadeira de Kyle e ajeitando o tapete com a ponta do coturno. — Que merda foi tão assustadora que você ta com uma carranca e todo pálido?

O ruivo encarava Tweek, o celular suspenso na mão trêmula, o rosto passou de pálido para muito vermelho enquanto encarava os olhos avelãs do outro sem saber o que responder.

— Tudo bem, vamos fazer um intervalo e dar um pulo na cafeteria lá embaixo, não comi nada essa manhã. — Tweek apanhou o casaco dele e de Kyle e saiu puxando o amigo, os outros colegas voltaram para as suas tarefas incapazes de se importar. — Você estava muito estranho esses dias que estive no loft... não quis me meter, mas acho que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra.

Desceram pelo elevador e Kyle ainda encarava a mensagem no celular, Tweek atirou os olhos para as faces coradas do amigo e franziu o cenho.

Eles se conheciam bem demais para que o loiro achasse que “não era nada” como Kyle falara indubitavelmente durante o trabalho que fizeram no feriado. Foram duas noites dormindo no loft de Kyle, e Tweek acordara e vira o ruivo digitando alguma coisa em seu notebook com um sorriso idiota que ele _nunca_ viu antes.

Especialmente, Tweek se sentia um pouco responsável por Kyle, uma vez que ele era mais velho e conhecia Kyle desde o Ensino Fundamental, quando Tweek e seus pais chegaram a New Jersey e a família Broflovski foi tão hospitaleira com eles.

Chegaram à cafeteria e Tweek ordenou uma bebida quente para os dois, sentando-se à frente de Kyle com um cestinho de rolinhos de canela que sabia que o ruivo gostava.

— Fale desse cara que você está conversando online. — O loiro disse despreocupadamente enquanto sorvia o café preto. — É uma coisa, ou...?

— Eu não estou... — Kyle sentiu o rosto aquecer, mas certamente era produto da bebida quente que Tweek lhe dera. _Certamente_. — Não é assim...

— Então, como é?

Kyle ficou em silêncio, e Tweek bebeu esperando calmamente, assistindo o rosto sardento avermelhar.

Não era como se já não tivesse visto Kyle envolvido com caras ou meninas, o ruivo tivera um romance tempo atrás com uma garota na faculdade, não durou nem dois meses. Anteriormente Kyle também saíra com um aluno do intercâmbio, Tweek não lembrava bem, mas era um tipo marrento, o ruivo nem considerou um _relacionamento_.

— Esse cara.... é autor daquelas fics, sabe? — Kyle falou um pouco mortificado, Tweek o encarava, esperando. — A gente fala sobre os personagens e essa coisa todo do fandom...

— Certo. — Tweek disse lentamente. — E por que o grito e a palidez.

— Stan... esse cara... me deu o telefone dele... — Kyle cobriu o rosto com o antebraço. — Mas, ele falou que... que gostaria de me encontrar na Comic Com... em Dallas... ele nunca foi em uma Comic Com...

— Isso é longe pra caralho. — Tweek disse, mas sabia que não era o problema.

— É... é sim, mas dá pra comprar as passagens com antecedência... — Kyle voltou os olhos para o loiro. — E sei como é ir nas Comic Com por causa das que fui aqui e em New Jersey.

— Nossa, lembro, foi insano. — Tweek perguntou. — Você quer ir?

Kyle brincava com um rolinho de canela pensando se podia realmente comer por conta de seu índice glicêmico.

— Bem... sim... eu acho... — O ruivo mordeu o rolinho e esperou o gosto da canela atingir sua língua. — Só que... ele vai com um amigo...

— Um amigo... — Tweek repetiu. — E isso é um problema para você?

— Talvez... — Kyle resmungou. — Ele gosta muito desse... “amigo”.

O loiro notou a nota desdenhosa no tom de voz do ruivo.

— Bem, e se você também levar um amigo? — O sorriso torto de Tweek brilhou. — Não tenho nada para fazer em... quando é mesmo?

— Junho.

— Junho!

Kyle encarou Tweek com a boca aberta.

— Não sei, cara... você não precisa fazer isso...

— Não preciso, mas sei lá, nunca faço nada mesmo, uma aventurazinha seria legal. — Tweek pegou um rolinho de canela e comeu inteiro em duas mordidas. — Se seu amigo e o amigo dele forem uma coisa, você tem a mim. Se eles não forem, você pode... sei lá, ter uma conversa privada... e eu distraio o amigo dele.

As sobrancelhas arqueadas de Tweek fizeram Kyle rir.

— Não é meio idiota isso? — Kyle disse baixinho, o rosto tão quente que poderia produzir calor para toda New York. — Parece que estou meio sei lá...

— Meio louco para dar uns beijos nesse ficwriter? — Tweek respondeu sem pestanejar. — Pensei que você estava _inteiramente_ louco pra isso! Por isso quero ir junto!

Kyle atirou um pedaço do último rolinho no rosto de Tweek.

— Cala boca... você só quer ir junto para ficar com algum cosplayer.

— Seria gastar toda sorte de uma vida inteira em uma única viagem!

— Quem sabe o High não usa um feitiço em você para ajudar nisso?

— High, huh? — Tweek bebeu o café. — Então vamos fazer cosplay?

— Esse... esse cara... o personagem favorito dele é o High.

Kyle desta vez realmente escondeu o rosto atrás do antebraço, e só ouviu a voz abafada de Tweek.

— Golpe baixo, homem.

Kyle conversou normalmente com Stan, mas não deu certeza se ia ou não a Comic Com, porque... parecia tão _estranho_...

Cada dia queria ir ainda mais... cada dia queria conversar mais com Stan, só não foi capaz de ligar para o ficwriter até que um mês inteiro passou.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stan estava navegando no site da companhia aérea para olhar novamente os preços das passagens, não estava tão animado, apesar de Kenny estar avidamente em cima dele para comprarem itens e prepararem os cosplay, Stan se encontrava um pouco decepcionado por Kyle não ter interesse em um encontro.

Muito menos em ligar para ele.

— Você foi muito corajoso dando seu número sem ele pedir. — Kenny dissera certo dia vestindo a peruca loira que encomendara para seu cosplay. — Sério, cara, nunca te vi tomando a dianteira, estou orgulhoso.

— Não é como se estivesse pedindo ele em namoro, Kenny. — Stan girou os olhos, resolvera levar o desenho da capa do Ranger para um costureiro especializado.

— Isso sim seria uma coisa inacreditável!

Stan viu que as passagens estavam muito mais baratas do que jamais estiveram, já tinha combinado com Kenny que compraria no cartão de crédito ambas, depois se acertavam sobre isso. E olhando os valores, era bem irresistíveis.

Depois de concluída a compra, Stan teria de se preocupar em estadia, não daria para gastar muito, então deveria pesquisar hotéis baratos nas imediações do evento.

Distraído viu o celular tocando, certo de que era Kenny. Porém, não foi o nome de Kenny que viu ali, e o número do celular não era identificável.

Com a sobrancelha franzida, Stan escorregou o dedo na tela.

— Oi. — Atendeu, mas silêncio foi o que recebeu de volta. — Alô?!

Um som de algo caindo e então um pigarrear.

— É Stan? — Uma voz aveludada ecoou trêmula pelo aparelho. — Eu sou... Kyle, você me deu seu número...

Stan tirou o celular do ouvido e encarou a tela.

Sim, dera o número, mas Kyle não parecera nem minimamente interessado em ligar, o assunto nunca surgira entre eles nem nada.

— Oh... Oi, Kyle... eu... sim, eu sou Stan... — Silêncio. — Eu... desculpa, não esperava que você ligasse... estou... wow...

Um riso baixinho, e Stan sentiu-se inundar em calor.

— Desculpa, cara... eu tava... eu pensei que se fosse de repente seria tipo uma surpresa... — Silêncio novamente, Stan podia ouvir a respiração do outro lado, e não conseguia falar. — Eu... eu pensei em ir na Comic Com... claro, se você ainda quiser encontrar comigo lá e tal...

— Claro! — Stan quase gritou, seu coração dançava uma rave muito pior do que quando Kyle deixara aquele primeiro comentário super emocional dois meses atrás. — Quer dizer... hum... eu... eu meio que adoraria...

— Meio? — Kyle parecia arrogante do outro lado da linha, e Stan sentiu seu coração apertar. — Estou tão _decepcionado_...

Kyle riu... e Stan queria poder gravar esse riso para pensar nele todas as noites antes de dormir.

— Eu... seria incrível... eu acho que seria... — _Maravilhoso_, pensou. — Bem legal...

— Acho que deveríamos trocar fotos para que eu possa te reconhecer lá, não acha? — Kyle falou e o tom de voz dele mudou totalmente, Stan não sabia por que, mas isso fez o corpo dele todo aquecer. — Como você me deu o número do celular, então vou mandar minha foto... fica a seu critério mandar outra de volta.

— Oh... eu... — Stan gaguejou, sua mão tremendo.

— Entre no discord.

Kyle orientou, e Stan quase derrubou o celular tentando chegar ao mouse para abrir uma nova aba entre as 15 já abertas.

Assim que a conversa deles carregou, Stan teve um mini infarto.

— _Foda-se_...

— Desculpa cara... meu cabelo é uma merda... — Kyle respondeu soturno e Stan por um momento havia esquecido que estava conversando com ele. — Tirei a foto hoje de manhã... e mandei nesse instante...

— Meu deus, cara... puta merda... — Stan não conseguia reunir as palavras... — Cara...

A falta de coerência de Stan era estranha, porque ele mesmo se dizia um cara verborrágico, mas aqui estava, com um celular preso no ouvido, e uma foto em frente aos seus olhos que o deixara no mínimo, totalmente sem palavras.

— Você pode ou não me mandar uma... — Kyle respondeu niveladamente. — Você vê, o cabelo encaracolado do High não deve ser tão legal quanto você faz parecer nas suas fics.

Stan não conseguia pensar... os cabelos, o rosto, os olhos... as sardas espalhadas na ponta do nariz e nas maçãs do rosto, a faixa de pele pálida que aparecia por baixo de uma blusa escura... _tudo_...

— Seu cabelo é muito mais lindo que o dele... — Stan abriu a imagem em uma nova aba (agora eram 17 abas abertas), e observou a boca vermelha. — Cara... você é muito mais...

Ele parou, não sabia se deveria continuar.

— Muito mais...? — Kyle murmurou e Stan sentia os olhos verdes esmeralda fixos em si, mesmo que fosse apenas uma foto, parecia tão... real...

— Hm... quer dizer... cara...

— Gostaria de dizer o mesmo. — Kyle riu um pouco, e Stan sentiu o estômago despencar. — Mas, não precisa mandar uma foto se não quiser... você pode só... sei lá, se descrever.

— Descrever?

— Sim... desse jeito posso encontrar você... talvez?

— Cara... — Stan não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. — Você... se eu pedir... você faria cosplay de High?

Um silêncio se seguiu do outro lado, Stan sentia a garganta fechando de nervosismo.

— Claro que eu faria. — Kyle disse muito baixo, a voz grave escorregou nos ouvidos de Stan e ele não queria pensar no que isso acabaria gerando. —Se você me pedisse...

— Mande seu telefone. — Stan continuou, parecia que uma onda de determinação surgiu nele. — Vou tirar uma foto qualquer com o celular e ligo de volta.

Imediatamente apareceu “Kyle está digitando...” Seguido de um número.

— Aí está. — Kyle murmurou, Stan não sabia porque ele estava falando baixo, mas deus, estava amando isso. — Você não precisa mandar se não quiser...

— Eu quero. — Stan respondeu. — Fique comigo, vou fazer uma foto e já ligo de volta.

Stan desligou, tirou os óculos que usava mais quando escrevia e trabalhava, e acionou a câmera, a iluminação era melhor perto da janela então inclinou o celular na frente dele, passou os dedos na franja para tirá-la dos olhos, por fim conferiu se a foto não estava desfocada.

Abriu o aplicativo e dali mesmo enviou a foto, aguardando carregar, não pensou — porque se fizesse acabaria desistindo — e ligou para o número que estava na tela do seu computador.

Kyle sentiu as bochechas arderem, seu estômago estava virado em uma piscina quente, não sabia mais se estava sonhando com as fics que lia, ou se era _real_.

Porque... quem no universo _real_ é lindo e perfeito daquele jeito?

Ele lia coisas na internet, sobre as pessoas se esconderem atrás de fanfics por não serem atraentes, sobre ser mais fácil imaginar seres deslumbrantes do que realmente conhecer pessoas assim...

E aqui estava Kyle, encarando a própria versão encarnada do personagem que tantas vezes imaginara... talvez a realidade fosse cruel, mas ela era também imensamente mais generosa...

Stan não era apenas lindo, também tinha um sorriso tímido e um olhar gentil, através dos azuis dos olhos dele Kyle sentia que se afogaria em calor.

O celular de Kyle tocou e ele percebeu que estava alisando a tela do notebook, por isso recolheu os dedos e ofegante apanhou o celular.

— O-Oi... — Kyle atendeu, sua voz vacilou.

— Desculpe, eu demorei... — Stan disse e Kyle notou que ele parecia tenso. — Hm... a foto carregou, certo?

Kyle continuava encarando a imagem.

— Sim... sim, cara... carregou... — Agora abrira a imagem em tela cheia, e já não sabia como poderia viver sabendo que aquela boca estava lá... do outro lado do fone, falando com ele... se movendo... — Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal?

— Ah, tudo bem... — Do outro lado a voz de Stan ficou um tom mais grave, ele parecia muito tímido e Kyle queria abraçá-lo. — Posso tirar outra foto se... se essa ficou... sei lá, ruim... quer dizer, não é como se eu pudesse melhorar a minha cara...

Kyle ainda estava olhando os cabelos escuros jogados displicentes para o lado, Stan tinha os olhos azuis mais belos que Kyle já tinha visto, mas acima de tudo, eram os olhos mais verdadeiros.

— Não. — Kyle se ajeitou na cama puxando um travesseiro para o colo, olhar para a boca de Stan fazia com que se sentisse muito acalourado. — Cara, você se inspira em si mesmo quando descreve o Ranger?

Do outro lado Stan mordeu os lábios encarando a imagem na tela, concentrado, esperando que Kyle saísse da tela e o _tocasse_.

— É... não assim... — Kyle apertou os dedos no travesseiro ouvindo a voz titubeante. — Nós temos algumas características parecidas, como o aniversário, que é uma coincidência agradável, mas...

— Não, não é sobre isso, cara! — Kyle interrompeu. — Estou falando sobre as características.

— Como? — Stan ecoou confuso, e Kyle queria apertá-lo em seus braços. 

— Os olhos, os cabelos, boca... e sabe... fisicamente? — Com o travesseiro preso em seus dedos, Kyle mudou de posição na cama, ficando de joelhos, evitou olhar para _baixo_. — Qualquer... qualquer coisa, você se inspira em si mesmo?

— Não, cara! — Uma risadinha silenciosa inundou o ouvido de Kyle e ele sentiu que poderia explodir. — Eu e o Ranger somos diferentes.

Kyle não poderia concordar com Stan, mas observar aquela imagem e ouvir a voz, fez com que se arrependesse de ter demorado tanto para falar com o cara.

— Claro, existem coisas na vida real que sempre levamos para nossa escrita. — Stan voltou a falar e o tom de voz era tão diferente que Kyle quase desmaiou. — Eu me inspiro um pouco em situações que já vi, mas não posso dizer que tenha me inspirado em mim mesmo... ainda que me relacione mais com o Ranger porque compreendo ele. Tem uma das minhas fics que o Ranger perde a paciência com alguém do exército, e chocou todo mundo menos o High que conhece ele profundamente, eu total me relaciono com isso... quando perco a paciência todo mundo fica meio “Whoah!” como se eu não devesse, como se fosse OOC de mim, por exemplo.

Kyle ouviu, não queria interromper, mas parecia que Stan queria uma resposta dele.

— Entendo. — Falou para cobrir o silêncio. — Talvez por isso o High seja o seu favorito, você vê nele aquilo que não possui.

— É sim. — Stan concordou. — Engraçado, mas sempre penso no High como a outra face da moeda do Ranger, separados não são nada, mas juntos podem fazer grandes coisas.

Stan continuou falando sobre e relação do OTP dele e Kyle amou ouvir as palavras, porque já lera trechos disso em várias fics de Stan, mas ouvir ele falando... com a voz pesada de emoção direto no seu ouvido... isso era _outra coisa_.

— Desculpa, cara, estou aqui falando um monte, você deve estar cansado de ouvir minha voz de taquara rachada. — Stan disse de repente tirando Kyle de seu entorpecimento. — Você vai vir na Comic Com, então? Acabei de comprar as passagens, se quiser te mando o link de onde achei mais barato. Agora só precisamos pensar em um lugar para ficar.

Kyle tirou o travesseiro do colo, (quase) voltando ao normal.

— Meu amigo que vai comigo tem uns conhecidos em Dallas. — Kyle informou. — Nós poderíamos ficar no apartamento dessas pessoas, é bem grande, e não vai nos custar nada!

Um momento passou e Kyle achou que a ligação tinha caído, mas a voz de Stan surgiu incerta.

— Você... vai levar um amigo? — Mesmo que Kyle nunca tivesse falado com ele ao telefone, era como se sentisse que o outro estava abatido. — Isso é legal... ele... ele é um fã de SOT?

— Sim! — Kyle respondeu, cuidadoso. — Ele é sim. Você também não ia com seu amigo Kenny?

— Ah, é, mas o Kenny é só o Kenny... — Stan parecia pensativo. — Quer dizer, ele é meu amigo há muito tempo... lembra que falei sobre escrever em collab?

Kyle aprofundou as sobrancelhas porque não gostou muito da ideia no início, uma vez que o estilo de Stan era único e não combinaria com o daquele outro...

— Sim, era com SexyPrincess, eu lembro. — O ruivo tentou não transparecer sua contrariedade, porque na verdade queria apoiar seu autor favorito em qualquer coisa. — Mas o que isso tem a ver com seu amigo Kenny?

— Tem tudo a ver! — Stan riu e foi uma risada tão gostosa que Kyle já não estava achando a tal collab algo ruim. — SexyPrincess, é o Kenny, meu amigo de infância!

Então, Kyle não sabia definir o que sentiu, era um vazio, uma irritação.

— Queria ter conhecido você antes. — Kyle se viu falando. — Queria não morar tão longe.

Pausa.

Kyle achou que falara demais, e quando puxou o ar para responder, Stan declarou.

— Mas nós vamos nos conhecer. Vou contar os dias para isso... ainda mais agora que tenho a sua foto... — O outro disse, Kyle sentiu calor substituir sua irritação. — Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal agora?

O rosto de Kyle ardeu, ele sentiu a quentura escorregando de suas maçãs do rosto para o pescoço e peito, e sabe lá mais onde iria.

— Claro. — Sussurrou.

— Você... tem alguém? U-Um... hm... relacionamento... coisa? — Stan parecia tão hesitante que, pela segunda vez hoje, sentiu vontade de beijá-lo. — Não precisa responder se não quiser... é meio pessoal demais, não é...?

— Eu não tenho nada assim. — Kyle falou.

— Oh... então, bem, eu também não, só pra constar. — Stan falou. — Na vida recebo tanta atenção quanto as minhas fics!

Ele riu achando uma grande piada.

— Wow, então quer dizer que meus comentários não servem pra você? — Kyle respondeu com uma mordida de sarcasmo. — Então tudo o que você me falou sobre eu ser seu leitor favorito era mentira e não sou nada?

— Não! Eu amo seus comentários, amo você! — Stan parou de repente. — Sabe... c-como... como meu leitor...

Kyle sorriu, e do outro lado da linha Stan mordia os lábios tão forte que faria verter sangue a qualquer momento.

— Preciso desligar. — Kyle falou baixinho, se continuasse todas as semanas de interesse crescente em Stan isso acabaria como algo constrangedor. — Nos falamos em breve, okay?

— Aham... — Stan parecia um pouco amuado. — Espero que sim.

— Você não queria escrever uma fic para mim? — Kyle lembrou. — Se eu pedir algo como “Ranger e High em um encontro às cegas”, com direito a fluffy e smut, você faria?

Encarando a imagem na tela do seu computador, Stan concordou, porque fluffy e smut era tudo o que conseguia pensar agora.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As semanas passaram voando, mas o interesse de Stan por Kyle era mútuo e crescente, eles se falavam todos os dias e agora Kyle inventara um tipo de jogo em que ele e Stan sorteavam prompts para que Stan escrevesse.

Rapidamente Stan descobriu que Kyle era muito mandão e gostava de ter tudo sob seu próprio controle, mesmo que ele desse a decisão de “o que escrever” para Stan, ainda queria ditar exatamente o que aconteceria no enredo.

Claro que Stan estava adorando seguir as regras, mas mais do que isso, a interação com Kyle o deixava cada vez mais criativo e exultante com enredos diferentes e diversas oportunidades de desafiar-se.

Mas essa interação toda veio com uma enxurrada de trocas de fotos, telefonemas e conversas que beiravam a intimidade. Por algum motivo, Stan sentia-se cada dia mais e mais encantado por Kyle, mas não sabia se do outro lado o sentimento era _assim_ também.

Kenny encarava Stan com olhos brilhantes.

— Agora que você começou, fala tudo, cara. — Ele mordeu a pizza com vontade e ignorou a cara de Stan. — Como assim esse negócio evoluiu tão rápido?

Stan tinha o rosto avermelhado e não conseguia encarar o amigo.

— Eu terminei a fic pra ele ontem... levei duas horas escrevendo e... — o moreno colou a testa na mesa. — Droga, cara... ele me acha parecido com o Ranger e ele é exatamente o High... só que... meus deus... muito mais lindo...

— E real. — Disse Kenny tomando um gole de seu suco. — Com uma boca linda pra caralho e um pau real.

Kenny nunca havia interagido com o leitor enjoado de Stan, mas ao ver a foto do cara se arrependeu das respostas evasivas que dera nos raros comentários que Kyle deixara nas fics dele.

Comentários onde _KyRanger_ apenas alfinetava sobre fetichização, ainda que elogiasse as cenas “bem verossímeis” e Kenny não ligava pra que porra o cara queria dizer com isso.

— Cara! — Stan ergueu os olhos, seu rosto corou mais ardentemente. — Não coloque essas coisas na minha cabeça...

— Aposto que não é na sua cabeça que você gostaria de colocar coisas...

— KENNY!

— Tudo bem, to quieto. — Kenny falou largando o copo de suco. — Sério... você está muito louco por ele, mas e ele? Pergunte se aqueles dedos só digitam comentários ou se eles também percorreriam o cumprimento do seu pau e...

Stan gemeu.

— Eu... não sei... e se... e se ele estiver só sendo gentil? — Stan sentia-se mortificado. — É ótimo conversar com ele e tudo, mas... não sei...

— Aquele cara não é gentil à toa... acho que ele gosta mesmo das suas fics, tanto quanto gosta mesmo de você! — O amigo apontou levando o prato de pizza para a pia. — Olha pelo lado bom, você vai descobrir em breve, falto pouco tempo para o Comic Com. Aliás, sei que você disse que o Kyle conhece alguém por lá, mas tem um cara...

— Um cara... — Stan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Não é o que você ta pensando... ainda. — Kenny passou a língua nos lábios. — Enfim, tem um cara na faculdade que conhece alguém que tem um tipo de mansão em Dallas, e pode nos receber.

— Hum...

— Você ainda pode ficar com o Kyle se quiser. — Kenny parecia satisfeito. — Em todos os sentidos.

— Kenny. — Stan disse erguendo os olhos azuis, Kenny se aproximou. — Você pode calar a boca? Estou bem nervoso sem você falando coisas.

— Bem apaixonado, eu diria.

Stan não tinha como rebater.

Kyle por outro lado estava tendo dias muito agitados no trabalho, comprou as passagens, mas sentia que preparar o cosplay tomaria todo o tempo de vida que tinha, e olhava com inveja rancorosa para Tweek que escolhera um personagem e teria zero dificuldade para fazer a sua própria roupa.

Conversar com Stan era algo que abrilhantava seu dia, agora trocavam mensagens o tempo todo, se seguiam nas redes sociais e Kyle estava amando ser marcado em memes por Stan, o moreno estava mais antenado no fuso horário, e aprenderam a aproveitar isso ao máximo.

A interação apertada dos dois já chamava a atenção, e Kenny e seu _squad, _que comentavam sobre _“shippar Style”_, o que era ridículo... porque...

Fazia Kyle ainda mais apaixonado.

Eventualmente Stan contou — tão culpado quanto adorável —, que fora para ele em uma conta fake, que Kyle dera o link no fórum, e Kyle ficou embaraçado, mas enfim, foi o que fez o interesse de Stan explodir então... foi espetacular.

Era um pouco absurdo que os meses passaram voando, porque antes de Kyle conversar com Stan sua vida de participar de debates no reddit, ou responder a tópicos no fórum do site de fics, era bem arrastada. Agora, no entanto, se via com o dia cheio e toda as noites adormecia com um sorriso estúpido no rosto.

Na verdade aparentemente o sorriso estúpido virou algo recorrente durante o dia, porque Tweek uma e outra vez já zombara dele por isso.

Não era culpa dele que Stan adorava mandar emojis fofos, como todas as cores de corações e o maldito coração batendo e beijo de olhos fechados. Se Kyle fechasse os olhos veria o próprio Stan fazendo a expressão, e essa imagem executada pela própria mente, era a sua perdição!

Quando o aniversário de Kyle chegou Stan postou uma fic maravilhosa, bem planejada e muito emocionante, dando um papel incrível para a Princesa e outro mais perfeito ainda para o Ranger. Mas sendo uma fic _HighStan_, era claro que o High tinha um papel muito decisivo, as palavras eram perfeitamente encaixadas, e o desfecho foi extremamente emocionante.

Depois de anos lendo as fics de Stan, Kyle acabara aprendendo a apreciar o High, mesmo os defeitos do personagem agora pareciam ser plano de fundo para uma caracterização tridimensional e realista.

E Kyle estava feliz por aprender a ver as coisas com mais amplitude, ficou muito tempo digladiando na internet com suas próprias opiniões, agora além delas tinha também esse ponto de vista mais sensível e polivalente que Stan trazia.

A verdade era que ler as fics de Stan serviu para abrir seus olhos para muitas coisas, como alguém que trabalha com códigos, Kyle estava acostumado a esperar que as coisas acontecessem sob comandos, e aprendeu que não era exatamente assim.

Passou a compreender o próprio mundo de uma forma diferente, avaliando coisas sob um olhar mais amplo e menos julgador.

E ainda existiam pessoas que achavam que a vivência em fandom não ensina nada.

O último mês passou como um furacão na vida de Stan e Kyle, Stan procurou pela espada perfeita para seu cosplay, e este foi o último item que recebeu em casa em uma caixa cheia de bolinhas de isopor.

Kyle, por sua vez, teve uma extrema dificuldade para resolver a coroa, e várias vezes cogitou descartá-la, mas Stan parecia fazer questão disso em especial... Tweek veio em seu socorro com um amigo da faculdade, ambos fizeram uma coroa de galhos retorcidos de videira, eram de madeira real coberta com verniz e Kyle nunca viu nada tão imponente.

Ele acabou descobrindo que aquele amigo de Tweek também iria na Comic Com, e que _todos_ os três conheciam a mesma pessoa em Dallas, que também era um fã de SOT.

O mundo parecia tão pequeno nesse fandom flopado...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando a semana da Comic Com se aproximava, Kyle estava tendo um tipo de debate com Stan pelo telefone.

— Não vai custar _nada_! — A voz parecia mais frustrada do que irritada do outro lado da linha, Stan mordia os lábios. — Meu pai é amigo do dono do hotel, que é o pai do cara que eu conheço em Dallas!

— Sim, você falou isso, mas um hotel... de graça? Parece que estou usurpando alguma coisa. — Stan levou as mãos nos cabelos, ele e Kenny já tinham combinado com o amigo sobre a estadia. — Me sinto tão mal.

Do outro lado da linha Kyle tentava não arrancar os cabelos.

— Traga o Kenny e o amigo dele, só precisamos organizar os quartos duplos, sei lá, não acho que seja um problema. — Kyle disse, mas nem isso fazia Stan decidir nada. — Eu mesmo posso falar com o amigo de vocês e me desculpar. O hotel fica a um quilômetro do evento, Stan, é extremamente prático.

— Eu sei... só que... não posso deixar o amigo do Kenny, e... — Stan se moveu desconfortavelmente na cama, o calor do verão de Santa Mônica não tinha nada a ver com o suor que escorria por seu peito. — Kyle...

Silêncio.

— Stan, qual é o problema real? — O ruivo perguntou sério, agora começara a temer que Stan guardasse algo sobre os planos que fizera com Kenny e o amigo. — Esse amigo do Kenny... você e ele...

— Não! — Stan ficou de pé os olhos fixos no céu azul que podia ver através da janela. —Não é isso, droga.

— Tá, e o que é então? — Kyle estava beirando a explosão, achara que o hotel era muito melhor do que a casa de alguém. De repente algo horrível passou por sua cabeça, e Kyle mordeu a língua e tentou não passar a irritação que sentia quando perguntou: — Você não quer ficar comigo... tipo, muito perto?

— Eu preferia não ficar! — Stan falou de repente e na mesma hora se chutou. — Porque... porque...

— Por quê?

Kyle sentiu uma súbita vontade de atear fogo na Comic Com... pensou rapidamente se teria como atear fogo antes do evento começar, talvez em apenas algum local que não causasse danos a nenhum inocente, só pelo prazer de ver tudo queimar, igual seu peito agora.

— Porque... porque eu posso ser muito assustador quando conhecer você... e eu posso... posso acabar fazendo ou falando coisas que eu não deveria... e você pode me odiar depois que eu falar...

— Tipo o quê? — Kyle atirou. — Cara, até hoje você não foi nada menos que gentil e atencioso, Stan. E eu não poderia odiar você nem se quisesse.

— Oh Jesus, não diga essas coisas... — Stan se atirou na cama e Kyle ouviu o som abafado da voz dele. — Você... você não deveria ser tão legal comigo...

— Claro que eu deveria, cara. — Kyle arguiu. — Porque eu amo você e essa coisa toda.

Stan gemeu frustrado.

— Por favor... não fala assim...

— Assim como? — Kyle esqueceu que estava querendo atear fogo na Comic Com, porque seu corpo entrou em combustão com a voz gemida de Stan. — Assim... como... exatamente?

Stan se revirou na cama, o celular preso ao ouvido escutando a respiração acelerada de Kyle, ou era a dele mesmo, já nem sabia mais.

— Não diga que me ama tão imprudentemente...

Kyle se atirou para trás as costas bateram no lençol e percebeu que estava suado por dentro da camiseta.

— Vou dizer isso com toda a prudência assim que colocar os olhos em você. — Kyle respondeu jogando o antebraço no rosto, do outro lado Stan gemeu longamente e Kyle mordeu os lábios com força. — Mas, por favor, não faça esses sons...

Eles ficaram em silêncio, foram instantes onde ambos tentaram se reorganizar, e Kyle, incapaz de esperar na incerteza, foi o primeiro a quebrar o momento.

— Acho que está bem óbvio, não é? — Kyle começou. — Essa coisa toda? Eu e você? Se não é nada que você queria... fica tudo bem, se é esse o problema com o hotel... não é como se eu quisesse emboscar você lá. Duvido que o _Kenny_ deixasse.

Stan sentiu o coração bater nas costelas, sua garganta apertou conforme Kyle falava, o moreno não perdeu o sarcasmo quando o nome de Kenny foi dito, mas então o silêncio voltou.

— Kyle...

— Você não tem que me encontrar se acha que...

— Jesus Cristo você não entende que é esse o problema? Deus, eu quero encontrar você, eu quero... é tão mais fácil em fanfics, sabe? — Stan amuou. — É muito mais fácil levar os caras a ficarem juntos e criar situações para eles, mas agora estou aqui e não sei o que dizer...

Kyle respirou fundo e Stan se viu o imitando.

— Você não precisa dizer nada... só... você quer encontrar comigo? — Kyle disse calmamente. — E... coisas...

— Meu deus, eu nunca quis tanto... _coisas_ na minha vida. — Stan respondeu sem pestanejar.

— Então tudo bem, vamos fazer isso. — Kyle disse em um misto de excitação imparável. — Mas já aviso que não vou cruzar o país para não te abraçar...

— UGH! Por que você falou isso? — Stan murmurou. — Droga, agora como eu vou passar os próximos cinco dias?

Kyle riu, a forma como os sentimentos deles estava explícito, e ao mesmo tempo camuflado, parecia tudo tão natural e tão desesperador...

— Vamos combinar nosso primeiro encontro. — Kyle falou de volta a sua petulância irrefletida. — Obedeça seu Rei.

Stan tinha certeza que agora havia sangue em seus dentes de tanto que apertou os lábios.

— Sim, _Milorde_...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quando o dia finalmente chegou, Kyle e Stan combinaram de se encontrar no saguão do hotel, Stan chegara primeiro com Kenny e o amigo dele, mas já falara com Kyle por mensagens e sabia que o ruivo estava chegando a qualquer momento. O moreno continuou limpando o suor das mãos nas calças jeans, e consultando o celular constantemente quando de repente Kenny se ergueu de um pulo e saiu correndo pelo piso escorregadio do saguão.

Confuso Stan ergueu os olhos e viu Kenny parado em frente a um loiro de cabelos espetados, pareciam ambos muito surpresos, e Stan já ouvira falar sobre encontros de conhecidos em eventos assim, o amigo de Kenny sentado ao lado trocou um olhar com Stan e parecia tão atordoado quanto ele.

Mas o coração de Stan parou quando alguém passou pelo loiro, lançando um olhar pelo espaço, ele pousou os olhos no loiro de cabelos espetados e em Kenny.

— Cara, vamos lá, estou terrivelmente atrasado. — Ele falou.

Quando ouviu a voz, Stan se levantou e seus pés simplesmente o levaram.

Então, foi tudo como um caleidoscópio de cores, o saguão pareceu sumir quando Stan parou na frente do sujeito, que largou a alça da mala que trazia e deu dois passos à frente, talvez menos, porque em uma batida de coração Stan já estava agarrado ao seu pescoço, os olhos azuis mais brilhantes do que nunca.

— Cara...

Kyle jamais esperava a emoção que o engoliu, era tanta coisa para lidar, e ele não teve tempo, porque seu cérebro virou uma gelatina e o coração explodiu assim que sentiu o calor o engolindo em um abraço.

Stan se encontrava incrédulo, o coração de Kyle batia contra o dele quando os braços do ruivo o puxaram apertando seus peitos juntos, e sem pensar, sem se importar que houvesse várias pessoas no saguão assistindo, Kyle escorregou a mão para a nuca de Stan, embrenhando todos os dedos em seus cabelos e o puxou para si, pressionando sua boca nos lábios do moreno e o beijando como se fosse a única coisa para a qual nascera.

Um instante se passou, talvez fossem minutos, e quando Stan abriu os olhos parecia que tudo rodava sob seus pés, achou que poderia desmaiar, era muito mais intenso do que as coisas que escrevia nas fanfics, e não podia se ater naquela emoção nem dissecá-la, porque estava vivendo-a desesperadamente...

E era a emoção mais ampla que jamais sentira, quando os lábios de Kyle deixaram os dele, Stan achou que poderia morrer sem o calor da boca do outro, queria beber dos lábios vermelhos e ficar ali para sempre.

— Puta merda fodida! Com certeza vou escrever a cena que vem depois disso! — A voz de Kenny surgiu alta e debochada, os trazendo à realidade. — O que caralhos foi isso, porra?

Kyle não soltou Stan, ele manteve teimosamente seu braço na cintura do moreno, seus peitos ainda próximos mesmo que Stan tenha oscilado para trás. Só agora Kyle notara que tinha quatro pares de olhos pregados nele e em Stan.

— Eu sou Kenny, a propósito. — O loiro com cabelos repicados de um típico californiano deu um passo na direção de Kyle. — Você é o fã do Stan, estou vendo.

Kyle esticou a mão, mas Kenny lhe puxou dando um abraço desajeitado, ao lado de Kyle o amigo de Tweek observava silencioso.

— Ah, esse é o Tweek, mas acho que você já conhece. — Kyle disse observando seu amigo que encarava outro cara moreno atrás de Stan, Kyle olhou para Tweek o avaliando. — Tweek, esse aqui é o Stan.

Tweek jogou um olhar para Kyle e depois para Stan, como se estivesse surpreso que seu nome fora falado, desde que chegou esteve quieto, o que contrastava com o sorriso brilhante de Kenny.

— Eu e o Kenny nos conhecemos na faculdade ano passado quando ele fez um estágio. — Kyle arregalou os olhos, e Stan correu os olhos para Kenny.

O loiro riu e puxou o cara que estava atrás de Stan.

— Esse aqui é o Craig, ele resolveu vir com a gente por causa de um amigo que tem uma mansão aqui. A relutância do Stan em vir para o hotel foi por culpa dele que odeia mudanças de última hora, mas no fim espero que ele se divirta. Afinal, um hotel parece bem mais legal, não vejo a hora de dividirmos os quartos!— Kenny escorregou os olhos de Kyle para Stan e depois Tweek e o último sujeito atrás deles. — Você é quem, meu anjo?

Stan não ouviu a resposta, porque Kyle o puxou pela mão e eles foram até a recepção.

— Cara, Kenny é muito mais expansivo que pensei que ele pudesse ser... quer dizer, ele ta dando em cima de todos meus amigos? — Kyle bufou e Stan riu porque simplesmente adorou _ver_ o beicinho. — To falando, ele não pode lidar com o Tweek se por acaso tentar fazer alguma babaquice com o Butters. Tweek vai trucidar ele!

Stan voltou a olhar para trás e Kenny estava com a mão no ombro de Craig e conversando com Tweek, o outro loiro — Butters — estava os observando, lançando olhares para Kyle.

— Oi, o Sr. Token Black deixou quartos reservados para nós, estão nos nomes de...

— Você conhece o Token? — Stan falou de repente. — Porque era na casa do Token que íamos ficar! Ele e o Craig estudaram juntos na faculdade da Califórnia.

— Não fode...

Os dois riram, porque de todas as coincidências no fandom flopado, essa era a mais aleatória!

Depois de pegarem os cartões para os quartos, Kyle amargurou o fato de que sua vida não era um tropo clichê, porque se fosse não estaria aqui num quarto duplo com Butters, de alguma forma Kenny arrastou Stan com ele porque “Stan era o único que poderia ajudá-lo a se vestir”, e Tweek, o traidor, acabou decidindo dividir quarto com o outro cara moreno... Craig? Não importa.

— Não confio nesse cara perto do Butters, você viu o olhar dele? — Foi o que Tweek falou para Kyle assim que decidiu. — Butters é muito gentil, não é bom deixar ele com pessoas que podem se aproveitar, e esse cara parece um bad boy, não parece?

Kyle lembrou com amargura enquanto secava seus cabelos, foram dormir cedo porque amanhã era o primeiro dia do evento e queria roubar Stan para si o máximo que pudesse.

E assim que Kyle colocou os olhos em Stan... não, no _Ranger_... ele sabia que nascera para aquele momento.

O capacete azul se encaixava perfeitamente nos cabelos negros, os olhos brilhavam e a capa verde atrás dele balançou quando uma brisa fraca do verão bateu por trás.

O moreno sorriu quando viu Kyle e seus lábios formaram um ‘O’ mas som algum saía quando o ruivo finalmente caminhou até ele, tentando parecer austero em sua túnica vermelha e coroa de galhos torcidos.

— Ainda acho idiota carregar esse cetro por aí, mas Tweek e Butters fizeram então...

— É... perfeito... _maravilhoso_... — Stan ainda estava meio abrindo e fechando a boca como um peixe fora da água, aparentemente descobriu que sempre perdia as palavras quando precisava dizer algo a Kyle. — Você... porra, cara...

— Sim, porra, cara! — Kenny surgiu por trás de Stan, com uma mão na cintura ele atirou os cabelos para trás. — _PrincessRanger_, que tal? Se bem que agora eu to querendo muito HighPrincess também! Foda-se!

E Kyle não poderia negar nem sob tortura, Kenny era a Princesa mais estonteante que ele jamais viu em todos os eventos que foi até hoje.

O traje era detalhado, Kenny trazia uma aljava e um arco nas mãos, seu vestido lilás era leve e a coroa estava lindamente colocada acima dos cabelos loiros sedosos, a maquiagem apenas destacava o que tinha de melhor no rosto dele.

O sorriso debochado de repente nem mesmo irritava mais Kyle.

— Quer uma fotinho couple? — Kenny fez um biquinho, na sua visão periférica Kyle viu Butters e Tweek conversando com o amigo moreno e estóico de Kenny e Stan. — Não somos seu OTP?

Quando o braço de Kenny se estendeu por cima do ombro de Stan, Kyle ergueu as sobrancelhas, o moreno sorria.

— Kenny! — Stan chamou. — Por que não fazemos aquela foto com seu harém?

— Eu não sou do harém dele! — Kyle disse e então notou todos os olhos nele. — Eu sou um Rei.

— Claro que é. — Kenny respondeu batendo os cílios. — Vamos chegar ao evento primeiro, quero encontrar mais gente lá pra fazer minha foto. Falta um Necromante gostoso, um Rei Mago com uma bunda deliciosa...

Enquanto Kenny enumerava eles se dividiram em três táxis, a viagem era muito curta, mas Kenny reclamou do calor que estragaria toda sua maquiagem, Kyle não se importaria de caminhar, mas quando foi puxado para um carro com Stan desistiu de reclamar.

— Então, _PrincessRanger_ não é mais seu OTP?

— Nós, somos o OTP. — Kyle disse petulantemente, um beicinho surgiu e Stan o beijou.

— Nós somos o _meu_ OTP. — Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Kyle, e o ruivo o puxou para si aprofundando o beijo, os arrepios através de sua pele não tinha nada a ver com o ar-condicionado do táxi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ao final do evento, Kyle não agüentava mais tirar fotos, ele amargou assitir várias e várias pessoas pedindo para Stan posar, só não era tão ruim porque como esperado, HighRanger era um casal muito popular e era Kyle quem fazia as cenas couples em 99% do tempo.

E se Stan ficou amuado nas vezes que Kyle fora convidado a posar com Kenny, o moreno não demonstrou, era muito melhor em conter seu descontentamento do que Kyle.

A interação deles assumiu rapidamente a química que já tinham, e quando voltaram para o hotel naquela noite, Kyle estava muito decidido quando apertou os dedos de Stan nos dele, ambos sentados frente a frente na cama de Kyle enquanto Butters estava fora fazendo Kyle não se importava o quê.

— Você quer assistir SoT comigo? — O ruivo perguntou muito baixo, a mão de Stan voou para sua maçã do rosto, alisando com o polegar.

— Sim, seria legal. — Stan respondeu feliz. — Tem uma ferramenta que você assiste no Netflix simultâneo com outras pessoas...

— Não, não é isso... — Kyle sorriu olhando para o lado. — Assistir ao vivo... no lançamento... comigo...

— Mas, a série vai lançar só um episódio por semana...

— Sim... — Kyle o encarava com grandes olhos verdes. — Faltam seis meses...

— Kye... o quê... — O coração de Stan acelerava, ele não era tão bom com palavras não ditas, mas... — Você quer dizer...

— Vamos, Stan... você é mais esperto que isso... — Kyle o beijou, o rosto ardente. — Eu posso ir para Santa Mônica... meu trabalho pode ser _home office_...

— Isso seria péssimo... para o seu trabalho... que nunca seria finalizado...

Nada estava decidido, mas o amor espontâneo era algo imperdível e imparável quando os corpos deles deslizaram um contra o outro.

O mundo era realmente pequeno nesse fandom flopado.

_“Os outros conheci por acaso._

_Você, encontrei porque era preciso”_

— Guimarães Rosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> GLOSSÁRIO:
> 
> *PrincessBowl: Fácil: Multishipper com a Princesa!
> 
> Intertextualização:  
Não costumo "contar" sobre os Foreshadowing nas minhas fics, mas sempre, SEMPRE, tem... e nesta fic em especial temos a dinâmica Stylenny (💖), que é algo divertido!  
Kenny s Stan nesta fic se dão muito bem, e Kyle assim que descobre fica com ciúmes/inveja; em contrapartida, Kyle é um shipper PrincessRanger (que vocês sabem, são as representações de Stenny) e o ruivo aponta nas fics do Stan ele "quase" consegue shippar o OTP dele, só não consegue porque o High (vocês sabem, é a representação do Kyle), está sempre olhando com "olhos verdes de ciúmes"!
> 
> Eu deveria ter falado nos caps anteriores, mas sobre a implicância com um casal:  
Quem nunca? Já parei de olhar a fanbase de vários shipps pra poder continuar gostando deles! Há muitos casais que o fandom deles me afasta, triste isso! FANDOM DOS SHIPS, SEJEM MENOS!
> 
> Curiosidade:
> 
> → "O mundo pequeno do fandom flopado" Vocês sabem que isso é nossa própria categoria, certo? 😍  
→ A Comic Com em Dallas aconteceu entre 29/06/2019 e 30/06/2019!!  
~> https://www.comicbooksdallas.com/
> 
> → A distância entre a Santa Mônica (Stan) e New York (Kyle) é de 5h30min de avião, e Dallas e bem no meio do caminho!
> 
> → O app que transforma voz em texto é: Speech To Text Notepad e eu realmente usei ele por um tempo, mas agora meu celular não tá mais colaborando! BAIXEM, É ÓTIMO!
> 
> → (edit, faltou isso!) A ferramenta que o Stan fala que dá pra instalar e assistir Netflix juntos se chama Netflix Party e foi [DK-Alves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves/) que descobriu e nós duas assistimos Merlin!! (SDDS MERTHUR!)
> 
> Por fim, a ideia principal dessa fic era fazer com que vários de nós reconhecêssemos momentos da nossa própria vida, e passei e passo muitas coisas que estão aí (menos a parte de crushar alguém... kkkkk), então, se vocês se identificaram, DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Acho que é isso, galera!!  
Agora vou poder ler e comentar as fics de vocês e minha fic favorita que é "Trago Amargo" atualizou essa semana e eu ainda nem li!!!! (curiosos, let's go ~> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/um-trago-amargo-10483672)
> 
> Não esqueçam de comentar e OBRIGADO POR LEREM!!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> Oieeee!!
> 
> Meu deus, cara... quando o leitor favorito NÃO SHIPPA O OTP, #comolidar? 😥
> 
> GLOSSÁRIO:
> 
> *Preciosismo: Refere-se a uma linguagem exageradamente floreada para referir ideias normais, tanto quanto excesso de palavras para transmitir ideias simples, prejudicando a clareza e naturalidade do discurso.
> 
> *Fandom Transformativo: É a ala do fandom que se dedica a transformar e brincar com o canon, até mudá-lo transformando a sua maneira, gosto e vontade. Representado por tudo o que é “fanmade”. Também um contraponto de “Fandom Curativo” que é sobre manter os dados canon e colecioná-los (como uma wikia).
> 
> *Kaizoku fandom: Toda a ala pirata do fandom, galera que trabalha com scans de mangás, episódios de uma série para fazer download (legendando inclusive), livros em PDF, etc... Eu não sei se mais alguém chama assim, mas como transitei por anos no fandom de One Piece eu chamo tudo de “kaizoku”...
> 
> *“SFA”: Abreviação de “Sussurros na Floresta de Aube”, a long fic do HighStan!
> 
> *Palavra de Deus: O canon do autor.
> 
> *"BNF": “Big Name Fan” Um fã muito conhecido em seu fandom ou em um nicho específico da fanbase, às vezes um BNF transita em mais de um fandom e acaba sendo um BNF em mais de um lugar, filhos da puta famosos e talentosos!
> 
> A critério de curiosidade, o site de fics que o Stan posta é um híbrido de AO3+Spirit!
> 
> Não vou mentir: ESTOU AMANDO escrever, e não finalizei ainda (falta só um arremate), mas já sei que passa de 20K, então se segurem!
> 
> DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO, EU AMO COMENTÁRIOS TAMBÉM IGUAL O STAN!!
> 
> Mil Bjs, até mais!! 😘  
Vivi


End file.
